Return
by peppermint quartz
Summary: Someone returns to Soul Society after a long absence. Some characters' lives are turned upside down. Featuring Byakuya, Kyoraku, Ikkaku, Aizen, Gin and OC, among others. Rated M after reconsideration.
1. Returning home

"Hey, Ikkaku," Yumichika skidded into his friend's room. "Just heard the news. The lady of your naughtier dreams is back."

---

The three sitting in the Sixth Division main office were entirely silent. To say there was tension in the atmosphere was to say there was a bit of water in the sea.

Renji fidgeted as inconspicuously as he could manage. Kuchiki Byakuya and the other person sipped their tea calmly.

"If you feel you have to be somewhere else, Abarai, feel free to go anytime." Byakuya didn't look at his lieutenant as he put his teacup down.

Hearing his captain's words, the tall redhead scrambled out of his chair. "Bye, all. Really glad seeing you again, Mizuki-san." He escaped.

The girl leaned her chin on her hand. "He's cute."

"He's irritating, brash and hotheaded," corrected Byakuya.

"Also fiercely loyal, determined and spunky. Plus, he managed to work with you for the past six months. You gotta give him credit for that," said the girl. She stretched lazily. "But I'm glad no one's managed to fill my shoes. How many lieutenants did you work through anyway? "

"Many. You were the first lieutenant I worked with, Kai Mizuki. And you were the one who... supported me through...through that time."

Mizuki smiled. "You'd have made it through eventually."

Byakuya's reciprocal smile was wan. "I doubt it. Hisana's leaving would have wrecked me entirely."

She changed the subject hastily. "How's the girl?"

Byakuya raised his brows in supplication. "Obstinate, shy and proud. She's so unlike her sister."

"Sounds like you, though," teased Mizuki. She never called Rukia by name; in some oblique way she was paying respect to Hisana's memory. The two had been very close after Byakuya's marriage, and she had been almost as upset by her slow decline and eventual death.

Byakuya traced a line on the table. His eyes traced the contours of her face. Her deepset violet eyes met his; her full, generous lips curved into a smile. "You've grown thinner these past three years," he said, almost accusingly.

"It's all the traveling between Societies. Takes a toll on the digestive system." Her long fingers folded over her cup. "You look better though, than you did when I left. Abarai-san's a good lieutenant for you."

Byakuya smiled, a little more wholeheartedly. He seldom let his guard down around other shinigami; Mizuki had been one of the privileged few allowed into his inner circle. "He's not you, though."

They finished their tea. Mizuki stood, and went to the window. "The view hasn't changed."

Kuchiki followed her, standing just behind the girl. She was almost as tall as he, and the faint fragrance of her dark hair caught his attention. "People have."

She turned around, and he closed the gap. For a moment they balanced on the edge, her arms resting on his, neither moving. Then he bent, just a little, and kissed her.

It was the same feeling, her warm lips soft and welcoming. Her arms slid up the captain's arms and rested on his shoulders. He slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. They breathed in each other's scents, lips pressing together. Then she opened her mouth slightly and let him explore the moistness with his tongue.

She gasped when he shoved her against the window frame and urged her passions higher. Her fingers clutched at his broad shoulders, the lacquered nails digging into the white coat. His hands tightened and pushed her closer to himself. They drank each other in, the thirst of three years insatiable. But as Kuchiki bent to explore the sensuous curve of her neck Mizuki pushed him away.

"No," she panted when he made to pull her close again. "No. Kuchiki-taichou, we've been through this. Three years ago, we made the decision."

His hair slightly mussed, his lips red and swollen from the prolonged kiss, Kuchiki Byakuya swallowed and regained his composure. "You are right," he managed at last. He pivoted away and went to his desk. "I've read the reports. You sure the other Societies can spare the manpower?"

"The prerequisite is if the Captain-general asks for help. And you know him..." She seemed relieved that they were taking refuge in work.

"He won't ask." Byakuya flipped through the other stacks.

Mizuki settled herself in the chair opposite the large desk. "He won't ask."

"Do you know what division you'll be assigned to?"

"Not yet. He said I can take a week off."

"Will you choose-"

"No." Kai Mizuki cut off the rest of his query. "It would not be wise."

Byakuya bent to the work in hand. "No. It would not."


	2. Gossip

Renji relaxed against the rock. Matsumoto slouched beside him, sipping the sake they shared.

"It was just so tense, y'know?" Renji plucked at the grass beside him. "I swear, they were giving off 'Go away Renji' vibes in waves." He imitated the air-quote action Ichigo had taught him back in Kurakara.

"Course they would. There's so much they got to talk about between them." The ample-bosomed one tossed her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder.

Renji raised a puzzled brow. "Y'know, I think there's some hidden history there. It was odd, how polite they were to each other."

"You bet they have history," smirked Matsumoto. She passed the sake to the other lieutenant. "They got history out the wazoo, man. Weren't you around when she quit?"

"No, I was out in the real world, with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Still a sixth seat then, remember? All the menial chores."

"Hmmm."

"So c'mon, share." Renji sat up.

He was like an eager puppy waiting for food scraps, thought Matsumoto fondly. She stretched lazily, and smirked at Renji's sudden blush. Such an innocent boy. "Well, the scuttlebutt was that they were, y'know, more than just lieutenant and captain. Then three years ago, everything ended..."

_**--- three years ago ---**_

Mizuki waited for the new recruits to file out of the building before rounding on her captain. "I heard you blocked another promotion for the girl. Again."

"I did." Byakuya wrote a comment on one file, not looking up.

"It's not fair." She stormed over to the door and shut it, and proceeded to shut the windows too. No telling who was listening.

"I want her to be safe. The lower ranking she is, the higher the chance of her being sent out for dangerous missions."

"In the beginning that made sense, since she was pathetically bad at everything. Now she is quite proficient and, from what I hear, damn good at kido, and improving in zanjutsu," said Mizuki. She waited at the door, listening for eavesdroppers.

Kuchiki Byakuya didn't respond.

"Dammit, taicho! The girl can't be under your shelter forever!" The lieutenant exploded. She flung her arms out, trying to shape her point. "You can try to protect her this way but she's gonna find a way to break out of it! And frankly, it is ludicrous to do these much for her when you don't even..."

"Don't even what, pray tell?" His tone was almost amused, though his eyes glittered with contained irritation.

"You don't tell her she's Hisana-san's sister – which I understand, that was her wish; you don't look at her or acknowledge her efforts, you stop her from taking on greater responsibilities... it's like you just want to shoulder the burden of everything by yourself!"

"I'm glad you can see what I wish to do." Byakuya's tone indicated that the conversation was ended, but Mizuki plowed on.

"You cannot keep taking everything on yourself, taicho," she said, her voice low.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "I always did."

"And maybe you should stop."

Byakuya stopped writing. He waited, and the silence drew out on a thin wire of tension. Finally he said, "I know that I could not have made it through the trauma without you. But I will not tolerate any criticism of how I choose to conduct my personal life!"

"Of course not. You know best how to deal, don't you?" Her tone was mocking and sarcastic. She took a step back against the wall when he stood abruptly.

As he advanced on her she could feel his reiatsu's pressure mounting. In self-defense she straightened, and her own spiritual pressure intensified. They stared at each other.

Suddenly he was behind her. Instinctively she reached for her sword, but his hand held it down. As he pressed closer she felt a different kind of reaction grow. He did not relinquish his hold on her weapon.

"Let it go, Mizuki," he whispered. "Just let me deal with Rukia's life by myself, okay?"

For a beat she wanted to give in, let him be, just give up on her stand. She gritted her teeth. "No. No I can't. It's ruining you and your relationship with her. I can't just stand by and watch it happen."

"Well, you'd have to." He was in front of her now. His eyes were narrowed in anger. "Just because we have... an arrangement doesn't mean you get to interfere with my life. You are just my lieutenant, Kai Mizuki, and you will do well to remember it."

"Our _arrangement, _Kuchiki Byakuya? So you can screw me whenever you want solace and all I get to do is watch you drive your life into the ground, is that it?" She threw her hands in the air. "I can't imagine what Hisana-san would-"

"Shut up." Byakuya's hand slammed across her mouth. "Don't bring her into this, Mizuki."

She struggled out from his grip and slapped him across the face. "Hisana-san would be very happy to see how you're 'taking care' of her sister, Kuchiki-taicho."

With that retort she strode out of the room. Byakuya stood stock still, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and exhaled with frustration, before returning to his paperwork.

Just as he was about to stamp the official seal on purchase orders, something crashed through the closed window.

It was Kai Mizuki's lieutenant badge. The owner was standing on the ground floor, her hands cupping her mouth. She waited until she could see Byakuya at the broken window before yelling her final rejoinder.

"AND I QUIT!"

_**--- now ---**_

Renji's mouth hung open. "She actually said all that to the captain?"

"Gin and I were just outside the Sixth Division building when that occurred," recalled Matsumoto. Her face colored when she'd mentioned the traitor's name, but she soldiered on. "Then that night, Kyoraku-taicho and I met her drinking fiercely. It was as if she wanted to replace all fluids in her system with alcohol... When I helped her back, she revealed everything else in drunken fury and frustration."

"Wow." The redhead tried to process everything. "But I thought he loved his wife a lot."

"Yeah," Matsumoto sipped her sake again. They were going to need a new bottle. "But sometimes people just wants someone to hold all through the long night, Renji."


	3. Fealty

As Kai Mizuki stepped out of the building, lost in her thoughts, she was intercepted by two men.

"Kai-san," greeted Yumichika warmly. He nudged his friend, who seemed to have lost his tongue.

Ikkaku smiled goofily. "Hi, Kai-san. Heard you were back."

"Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san. Good afternoon," said Mizuki.

_She remembers my name. How cool is that?_ Ikkaku's grin grew wider. "Where ya headed now?"

"To the Thirteenth Division. Ukitake-taicho said Kyoraku-taicho wanted to meet up with me there."

Yumichika slapped a hand to his forehead and declaimed dramatically, "Oh, look at the _time_! I have to go to my... meeting. To get a something for a someone! See ya both!" With a cheery wave and a wink at Ikkaku, the pretty Fifth Seat took off. Mizuki frowned slightly.

"A something for a someone?" She puzzled over the phrasing for a second, shrugged, then ambled down the other way. Ikkaku rushed to escort her.

They proceeded along the path for five minutes before Mizuki asked, "Madarame-san, why are you accompanying me?"

"I... thought you might want some company," he answered, not looking at her. He could feel his shoulders tightening as if he was preparing to go into battle.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm headed _for _company. At Ukitake-taicho's."

"I can walk you there." He still did not look at her. _C'mon, Ikkaku, get psyched._ He decided to go for it. "Alright, I just wanted some time alone with you so I can ask you out."

"What?" She stopped in her tracks. Ikkaku's feet moved on a few steps before catching on, and swerved him about. Mizuki's face was a study in flattered incredulity. "I'm sorry...You want to _what_?"

"Ask... you out." He had to brazen this out. God, it was so much easier to just hack things apart. "On a date."

Kai Mizuki squinted a little. Her lips were parted in a slight grin and the sweet dimple in her left cheek flashed at Ikkaku.

_She's amused. That's good... I think. At least she isn't running away and screaming. _She rubbed her earlobe, an action Ikkaku found unbelievably endearing. _That is gonna be my fave body part for the rest of the week. Month, even._

"Okay," she said at last. "Tomorrow a good time for you?"

---

"_Who_ asked you out for a _what?" _Kyoraku nearly choked on his sake. Ukitake lounged on the long couch, his hand frozen in position as it reached for a bowl of steamed egg.

"Madarame-san asked me to go out for a date. Why is that so hard to believe?" Mizuki picked a seaweed roll from the plate of delicacies.

Ukitake coughed. "Because we thought he was going out with someone else."

"Who?" Mizuki was curious.

"Ayasegawa-san, actually." At his ex-subordinate's querying glance, Kyoraku raised his hands in explanation. "They're always together, they've known each other for ages, they understand each other better than anyone else. It was kinda obvious. Or maybe misleading."

"Maybe he's bi," commented Mizuki offhandedly. Seeing the two captains' raised eyebrows she said, "What? It's not like there aren't any in Seireitei. At least one of the captains certainly is, and probably a few dozen shinigami out there."

Hastily, Ukitake changed the subject. "How was your meeting with Kuchiki-taicho?"

"...Bad." Mizuki put down her chopsticks. She sighed. "We almost... lapsed."

"But you didn't," stated Kyoraku. He frowned and peered at her. "Did you?"

"No, we didn't. But, for a moment there, I wanted to," said Mizuki. "Juushiro-san, I just need to know... after I left, did he, y'know, find someone else?"

"Not as far as we know," said the white-haired captain. He looked at his classmate. "Did you hear anything?"

"He didn't," confirmed Kyoraku. He studied the relief in Mizuki's face, and gently admonished, "Not that you should resume your arrangement, Mizuki-chan."

She flushed red. "I know. It was bad enough when we were...in the arrangement. And then, when you two stepped in to intervene, it got really ugly for a while between us. And if we got into it again, the outcome will probably be the same. Worse."

Juushiro crunched up a deep fried chicken part. "At least some good came out of it. Abarai-kun is shaping up to be a good leader."

_**--- about fifty years ago ---**_

No one expected Kuchiki Byakuya to return to duty three months after his wife's death. They knew how much he loved her, and three months was the basic mourning period.

He went back to work immediately after two weeks.

Some whispered that he had realized the folly of marrying a commoner; others whispered about his rumored callousness. They whispered because his lieutenant was listening to the comments passed around the divisions. And dealing out punishments to those who were unfortunate enough to be overheard. Already twelve people had been sent to the fourth division for intensive care; Mizuki had been warned by Captain Unohana to restrain her protectiveness.

Unknown to her captain, Kai Mizuki was also listening to the comments made in his household; he hadn't been eating proper meals; he drank sake until he passed out; he had not looked at the altar at all.

---

She found him in the office. Again. "Aizen-taicho wants the records only by next week, taicho."

"Tell him he'll get them tomorrow."

His eyes ticked over the report before him. To the casual observer he was calm and collected; to Mizuki he was trying not to break down. He had dark shadows beneath his deepset eyes, and there was a pallor beneath his fair skin. He was a walking corpse, but of course he ignored his own health. As he had done throughout the period Hisana-san had languished. "Finish the stack over there please. Those are disciplinary records to be updated."

She had to take charge then.

"You need a break, taicho." She gently took the pen from his hand. It spoke volumes that he could not resist her guiding hands; he was shaking as he sat on the couch in the office. "I'll get you some tea."

"I don't want tea."

"You can choose not to drink it."

He was silent as she brought it to him. He stared straight ahead, eyes flat and emotionless. But in the evening light that streamed in from the window, Mizuki noted the tear streaks and the reddened eyes, and stifled the lump in her chest. "Have you eaten anything today, taicho?"

"I don't want food." He sipped the hot tea slowly, almost robotically.

She went to the canteen and took a bento set meant for the lower ranked shinigami. He ate, as automatically as he had drunk, and then closed his eyes.

"Get me some wine, Kai." He drank heavily these days; he could not function otherwise.

"You shouldn't drink again, taicho," chided Mizuki as she put the box outside the room. The cleaners would take it away. "Go and rest."

"No."

"I'll send you home."

"NO!" He grabbed her wrists. He was breathing erratically as he gripped her. "I am not going home, Kai. Not today. Not ever."

Mizuki swallowed as she shook her hands free. He was weak; he couldn't hold on. This was not the potent aristocrat she knew. "Taicho, you need to rest. For the past month you've hardly slept, you've barely eaten... you're falling apart, taicho!"

"Shut it up then," he whispered, clutching his head. The usually composed captain tore the kenseikan from his hair and flung them away into a dark corner. The dark locks tumbled over his face as he bowed and began shaking. "Shut the voice in my head up. Cut my head off, rip my brain out, do something, do anything -"

"Taicho!" Mizuki cradled her captain's head in her embrace.

"Make it stop," he murmured. "I've tried everything, but nothing stops it."

She couldn't hold her tears; the drops fell onto his head, some on his cheeks.

"Why are you crying? I will not have you crying." His tone was almost accusatory. He was sitting up now, his hands on hers.

"I miss her too, taicho. I miss her so much," she gabbled. Her tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. "And it hurts, here, in me, and you're hurting, you're hurting so bad, and it's horrible..."

He stopped her emotional babbling with a finger to her lips. His lips were trembling. "Horrible's still on the way, Hisana... My love, I miss you so much... I can't breathe. I can't breathe, and I can't even think..."

"Taicho, I'm Mizu-" She was confused; he was looking at her in a way he'd never done before. It was as if he was not seeing her, his lieutenant.

"I'm not delirious." His voice was low and, as Mizuki looked at her disheveled captain, saw the imploring look on his face. "I know it... but I need..."

She could recognize the mute plea in his gray eyes, and she could feel his fingers digging into her arm as he clung to her. She lowered her long lashes against the tears threatening to spill again, and nuzzled into his embrace. Wishing in vain that the embrace was meant for her, Mizuki tried not to weep as she listened to his low litany.

"...I miss you, my love. I miss holding your fragile form against me, I miss seeing the way your eyes light up with the morning sun... I can't breathe; you're everywhere but here." He cradled her silent form, pouring out his heart. "I miss your heartbeat, I miss the scent of you on the pillows..."

She allowed him to bend low over her, Mizuki's instinctive desire to comfort her captain overriding reason and logic. When she was assigned the post she had sworn to fealty.

She would fight for him. She would suffer for him. She would die for him. That was the oath she made to herself.

She would take on whatever role he needed her to be, even if she was only a receptacle for his frustration and his grief.

Even if it was his wife's name he called out as they melded together on the cold floor.

Even if he pretended nothing ever happened.

_**---now---**_

Kyoraku put down his cup. "It won't happen again, right?"

"If I chose that division it might," admitted Mizuki. "But we understand we would not meet in private ever again. And I won't go back to the sixth."

"Join the eighth then," Kyoraku grinned.

"I still remember Yama-ji telling you off for wanting an all-girls division, d'ya think I'd try to annoy anyone this time?" she snorted.

Ukitake grinned with recollection, and bit into the pineapple chunks Mizuki brought for dessert. He chewed thoughtfully and said, "Perhaps it's good for you to go out with Madarame-kun. Experience something different, y'know?"

"We'll see tomorrow," replied Mizuki, spearing a pineapple chunk.


	4. That's not who I am

"And this was where he actually tossed in his defeated enemies," Ikkaku said, his voice echoing out over the deep chasm. "When Yumichika threatened to toss him in, he begged like a baby."

He and Mizuki were precariously balanced on the tip of a large stone arch over the so-called "Drop of Death". She had a slight tinge of green in her face as she looked right past her feet into the mist-shrouded bottom. "So did Ayasegawa-san throw the fella in?"

"Nah. No fun with a whiner. Plus he was shitting his pants – turned Yumichika off the fight completely."

Ikkaku threaded his way down to the base of the arch. Then he remembered Yumichika's advice to be gentlemanly. "Crap," he swore under his breath. He looked up assist his date, but felt the swish of fabric that brushed past his face. She had followed and jumped the last distance.

Mizuki straightened up. "That was cool. Creepy, but cool." She looked out the wide chasm again. "But I bet you made the whole story up."

"Did not," retorted Ikkaku. Then he chuckled. "Okay, not an evil ganglord, just some street punk with a large crew."

"Stories," she mouthed at him. There was that delightful dimple again, Ikkaku observed.

-----

They were strolling in outer Rukongai.

Kai Mizuki, being of the blood, grew up in Seireitei, surrounded by protocol and rites. She was examining every aspect of the life going on around her, oblivious to the curious glances thrown her way by the citizens.

Ikkaku had to admit she cut an impressive figure. Already a tall woman, her gleaming dark hair and exceedingly fair skin had the glow of the pampered. She was a direct contrast to the women of Rukongai West 77, most of whom were worn and tired, and the few attractive ones far too made-up.

She picked up a woven hat and was in the process of paying when both shinigami felt the rasp across their senses.

"Where?"

Mizuki closed her eyes. "Seven miles from here, south-southeast. We're the closest." She opened her eyes, the light of battle sparkling. "Shall we?"

"Ladies first."

-----

In hindsight, it was a pretty stupid hollow.

It was large, with six large feelers threshing about, and its eyes were as tall as Mizuki herself. Yet part of the mask was sheared off, revealing a drooling mouth full of sharp teeth.

"This is an arrancar," said Mizuki, her head cocked, hand on hilt. "But for an arrancar to land here in the forest..."

"It's either really considerate, or just plain fucking dumb," Ikkaku completed the sentence. He started to draw Hozukimaru from its sheath, but a slim arm barred his way.

Mizuki smiled at him. "I feel restless. May I?"

_Be a gentleman. Let her have her way._

Ikkaku grinned broadly. "Be my guest."

The hollow must have heard the conversation. "Shinigami," it rasped. For an insect lookalike, it had a surprisingly sexy voice, deep and husky. "You die. I live."

"You wish," snorted Mizuki as her blade flashed in the light of dusk. "Kai Mizuki, currently unemployed shinigami."

"Oh, a sexy baby... C'mere... let daddy Escarabajo taste you." The feelers stabbed at where she was, but Mizuki sidestepped smartly out of its range. Ikkaku retreated to a tree. Not entirely of his own will, but he was curious to see her in action.

She slashed at one of its feelers, breaking the tip. It wasn't an injury, but Ikkaku knew what she was testing for; the tip remained broken. Regeneration rate: slow.

"Ooh... fiesty," the thing slurred, sliding from one foot to the other. The hollow leered at Mizuki. "Daddy like. C'mere, baby."

"Incest isn't sexy, bugbrain," remarked Mizuki coldly. She leaped, slashing down two feelers to the base, and whirled within the arrancar's range. "And don't call me baby!"

Escarabajo opened its mouth and fired off two blasts, both which Mizuki dodged, and then she pounded the handle of her zanpakuto against the half-mask, cracking it. The arrancar howled with fury and pain.

It raised its long arms and smashed downwards, narrowly missing the shinigami. She danced in, out, into its range, taunting it to keep attacking. The remaining four feelers kept stabbing at her, and one was lucky enough to gash open her left shoulder. She swore creatively, and then nailed one of the arrancar's foot into the ground.

It screamed and Mizuki tore her sword away to stab into its face. But she was not fast enough to dodge a swipe from its other leg, and she slammed into a tree. Ikkaku could hear something crack, and felt his fingers clench on Hozukimaru's handle. Two feelers impaled her, one by her left shoulder, the other in her thigh, and then it pulled one free.

It stuck that bloodstained feeler into its mouth and licked it clean. Escarabajo leered, "I like the way you taste... you taste of cherries."

"Like you know the taste anything other than blood, perv," sneered Mizuki. She had a feral grin on her face; she lined the tip of her sword with the arrancar's torso. She had trouble standing.

Ikkaku wondered why she kept on the ground with her leg trouble, then understood her intention. The four feelers were difficult to track if she was airborne, and right now the arrancar had to attack where she was instead of circling behind her.

"I'm not a perv, woman. I hate being called a perv." The monster bared its fangs at her. It withdrew its zanpakuto, then rasped, "You're gonna pay for that remark. _Morder, Mazagrande_."

It turned into a large beetle-like entity, and now all six feelers were each a dozen feet long. Mizuki's eyes narrowed and she muttered, "Finally."

Clenching his fists, Ikkaku wondered if that was how Yumichika felt all the time. He wanted to join the fight, wanted to feel the tear of hollow on his sword, but now... she was was having fun, he could tell, injuries notwithstanding.

Within seconds of the arrancar releasing its form, Mizuki flash-stepped forward and slammed her sword into its upper body. She was under its chin, her tall form looking ridiculously slight against the arrancar's bulk.

"Senkou, Ameshizuto," uttered Mizuki.

_I gotta do that next time I release Hozukimaru_, admired Ikkaku.

The blade suddenly extended into a chain and circled around the arrancar. The creature tried struggling out of the bonds as its four legs and two arms got pinned together, and then it shrieked when a flash cut off all its feelers.

"It's not fair!" it cried out as the flash pounded into its mask. "Aizen-sama! I just turned arrancar... Save me!"

The creature disintegrated into dust.

Ikkaku jumped down from the tree he was waiting in. "Great fight."

"Stupid to get injured though," she muttered as she tore strips off her uniform to bind her thigh. "Plus the bastard dislocated my shoulder as well. Damn thing had a thick hide."

"Here," he held her shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. "Ready?"

She nodded and set her teeth. The crack was not very loud but she grimaced at the shock. "Gotta stop the bleeding too."

They sat in the darkening shade. She closed her eyes and a glow surrounded her right hand. She focused the glow into her left shoulder; soon she was pouring with sweat. Ikkaku watched closely. Then Mizuki did the same to her punctured thigh.

"Your ribs?"

She shook her head. "Can't do those myself. I'll ask Hanataro-san to help me later."

"Why aren't you in the Fourth?" he asked when she got to her feet. The strain of healing got her perspiring freely; her uniform was damp with blood and sweat. She hadn't even begun sweating when she fought with the intruder.

"I was under Kotetsu's tutelage for a while as a rookie, then was promoted to seventh seat in the eighth division. Then, after that, I was moved to the Sixth as lieutenant. Been round the block for a few hundred years." Kai Mizuki had a mocking gleam in her eyes. "Still want to get to know me?"

Ikkaku grinned. "Hell yeah." As he helped her towards Seireitei, he raised a question that had bothered him for some time.

"You don't seem like a noble, and yet you're Yamamoto's great grandniece..." Ikkaku's faint smile was slightly puzzled. "They're so... and you seem to be like everyone else, like you're from Rukongai – I don't mean in a bad way, I mean you're-"

"I'm not a stuck-up tightass?"

"Something like that."

-----

"And when she released her zanpakuto while it was still in the creature's body? Sheer genius," said Ikkaku as he polished off his supper.

Yumichika listened, eyes half-lidded. "Yeah, that didn't register the first forty-eight times you said it, but now it's starting to sink in."

Ikkaku might be a punk, but he recognized the tones of someone in a snit. "What?"

"Nothing."

As Ikkaku continued looking at the fifth seat, Yumichika rolled his eyes. "Fine! Fine. I just didn't enjoy hearing the whole 'Mizuki-is-wonderful-and-supreme' thing again and again. That's all."

"Really."

They sat in silence before Yumichika rolled his eyes again. "Okay! Not all. It's just... ah, never mind. I'm going to do my mask and get to sleep."

"You're jealous." This Ikkaku stated softly. "You're actually jealous of her."

"...yes, I am." The truth bit like acid into his tongue. Yumichika did not look at Ikkaku. "I'm jealous of her."

"Why? You're the one who told me to try dating her, Yumi."

"Because I thought she'd be like all the other women you've dated before, Ikkaku! They bored you out of your freaking _mind, _remember?" He pivoted around and faced the third seat. "Now you're raving about _her. _What role am I gonna play in your life now that you can have her, Ikkaku? Mizuki has smarts that rival – or outmatch – mine, she enjoys fights just like you do, she can even perform basic healing when you get injured...oh, and she has a vagina you can fuck. There's nothing I can offer that she can't. And she can do it better!"

Ikkaku sprang to his feet and grabbed Yumichika by the collar. "That's what you really think?"

The latter breathed evenly, his rant over. "Yeah."

Ikkaku regarded Yumichika for a long beat before headbutting him. Hard.

As Yumichika recovered from the excruciating and unexpected pain, Ikkaku glowered at him and yelled, "What kind of fucked-up person do you think I am? Some screwed up lowlife that gives everything up for sex?"

As Yumichika peered up at Ikkaku from the ground, the shiny-pated shinigami got to his knees to peer into Yumichika's eyes. "Am I really the kind of guy that would discard you for a new lover? Am I worth so little of your trust?"

The fifth seat's eyes reddened. He swallowed, unable to speak, and shook his head. There was a small smile forming on his thin lips.

Ikkaku broke into a familiar grin. "You are as much a part of my life as my sword, Yumi. I like Mizuki a lot, I admit that, but there is no one and nothing that comes before you."


	5. Century I

Yamamoto observed the girl from beneath lidded eyes. "I hear you've been wandering about in Rukongai. Again."

"I was with Ikkaku, Yama-ji." She didn't look up at him as she popped a potato slice into her mouth.

"Still, it is not done for a noble. You know it's especially not right for a female of your standing-"

"Oh, for the love of God!" Mizuki slapped her chopsticks onto the table. "Yama-ji, grow with the times! Perhaps two thousand years ago women had to be imprisoned in the family house, but these days we go where we want!"

"You've really lost all your manners, haven't you?" Yamamoto said stiffly. "If not for Ukitake and Komamura requesting on your behalf..."

Mizuki stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "Yama-ji, I had an escort. Ikkaku is one of the most respected warriors in Seireitei, is he not?"

"He is a thug and of a low-born caste, no matter how respected a warrior he is."

"I don't believe you. Yama-ji, when you set up the school you allowed all potential shinigami to enroll regardless of caste! And now you're putting Ikkaku down because he's not a noble?" Mizuki rolled her eyes for real this time. She bit her tongue to keep the insult from slipping out. "May I be excused?"

"Why? Finish your dinner before you go."

"I have no appetite." She pushed away from the seat and left the spacious dining hall. As she ran down the steps she muttered a single word to herself.

---------------------

Stuck before the library's monitor, Kyoraku and Ukitake sighed inwardly and pretended to pay attention.

Yamamoto finally ended his lecture. "... by now she should have reached bankai, considering her lineage and her potential. And try to get some manners into her thick head. Especially you, Shunsui. Stop calling me Yama-ji. She's picked up your horrible manners."

"Yes, Yama-j...I mean, Yamamoto-soutaicho."

Ukitake caught his colleague's subtle wink. He gave the usual 'behave-yourself' look to Kyoraku.

"We'll speak to her, sir. Don't worry." Ukitake switched off the intercom and faced Kyoraku. "_You _will speak to her about this, since you're the one who taught her most of these 'bad manners'."

"Oh come on," grinned Kyoraku nonchalantly. "He's got his panties in a bunch about her leaving his sheltering wing is all. She's more than able to take care of herself now. If it were still 'the Aizen times', I would be the first to teach her a lesson, but right now? She's grown in confidence and capability. I wouldn't worry."

Ukitake scowled, an unusual expression for him. "Maybe we should get Komamura-san into this discussion. He's held a special place in Mizuki's heart ever since... the, uh, incident."

"It's fine, it's fine... I don't want him nagging at me as well. I'll speak to her." Kyoraku put on his hat as he prepared to leave the library. "Look, Juu-chan, if it's Mizuki-chan's heart you're talking about? She has a heart large enough to fit the world."

"Sometimes that's the problem," Ukitake sniffed reflectively.

**---------one hundred years ago---------**

Mizuki curled against the tree trunk. "I still can't believe it, senpai. Yoruichi-san leaving without any explanation?"

The man beside her ran his fingers through her shoulder-length hair. "The unspoken understanding is that she is joining Urahara-san in exile."

"Then we should find them, senpai," said Mizuki indignantly. "They're still valuable to Soul Society."

Aizen just smiled. Planting a quick kiss on her forehead, he got to his feet. "Honey, I have to attend the meeting now. They're going to select the successor to the 12th Division and Research Bureau. I don't want to be late."

"Now? But you just got here!" she pouted.

"Business before pleasure, baby," said Aizen. He tousled her hair lovingly, his glasses shadowing his eyes. She beamed at him, enjoying his faint masculine scent carried on the breeze. As he left, Mizuki wondered why he would ever choose her out of the hundreds of shinigami women who adored the mild, wise and amiable captain. She had to be the luckiest soul anywhere.

If it were any other men, Mizuki would be doubting their intentions right around "Hi". But Aizen-senpai was more than capable enough to succeed without needing her to pull strings. With his mind, he could probably take on the cleverest shinigami anywhere... except perhaps Urahara Kisuke.

Was that why Aizen senpai seemed a little downcast? No one to be a challenge anymore?

---------

Aizen carefully kept his face a mask when they announced the freak to take on the role of Research Bureau Chief.

Even if he had expressed disgust at the choice no one would have faulted him; Unohana had a steely-eyed look he recognized to be displeasure, and the third division captain openly sneered. Aizen nonetheless maintained equilibrium within.

He knew he was being watched by the two: Kyoraku and Ukitake. The latter, not so much, because he was too sickly to sic anyone on him, but the flamboyantly dressed Kyoraku was always almost-studying him. Beneath the hooded eyes and easygoing smile lay a mind of startling clarity.

Kyoraku knew that Aizen knew Kyoraku knew. But Kyoraku had no proof.

The Fifth Division captain wouldn't make his move yet; he needed a good lieutenant first. There was one in training, a fox-faced fellow named Ichimaru Gin. That smile... even Aizen couldn't tell what to expect from him. It was interesting.

Aizen was looking forward to having Gin betray his trust after Aizen achieved his goal.

---------

When Mizuki saw him later that evening, Aizen was brooding in his office. He was the only officer who still preferred floor seating, when most other divisions used chairs and tables extensively. Mizuki liked the smell of tatami. It reminded her of home, and here she felt more at home than with her great-granduncle's constant nagging.

Aizen was brooding, she realized while waiting patiently at the door. To the layperson, Aizen was merely engrossed in reading. But by now Mizuki knew her senpai could absorb information like a dry sponge in a bathtub, and he seldom paid full attention to what he did.

After ten minutes, she spoke up timidly. "Senpai? You asked for me to be here."

"Come here, baby." He didn't look at her, but she hastily made her way over. "I can't believe they put that Kurotsuchi in charge. He is a psychopath; he'll ruin Soul Society."

Mizuki knelt beside him. "Didn't anyone speak up about this?"

"No," he said, turning a page with unnecessary force. "The Council decided this. Bloody idiots running the show."

Surprised at the uncharacteristic display of anger, Mizuki was silent. Aizen stopped reading and pulled her onto his lap. "Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just...I wish they'd think more in terms of moral character than research capability."

"Either way, you're still better than him," she said loyally and was repaid with a firm kiss on her lips. As she responded to him his hands reached into her hakama. She froze for a second. "Senpai, we're in your office. And the door... the door isn't locked."

"Hmmm." He pulled away and regarded the blushing girl in his lap. He slid her off his lap and shut the door, locking it. "Better?"

She nodded mutely, her eyes fixed on the ground. As his feet came into the range of vision she could feel her cheeks heat up. She knew what he was about to do. Swallowing, she looked up at his tall form, suddenly imposing in the claustrophobic space of the office.

"Afraid?" His usually gentle smile turned a little mischievous. "Do I scare you, Mizuki?"

"A little." No use lying; he could read her like an open book.

Aizen dropped to his knees and pulled her into his embrace. As she tensed and relaxed into his skillful caresses he slowly lowered her to the tatami, and his hands slipped her belt off. "I'll try to be gentler this time, baby."

She clung to his broad shoulders and surrendered fully.

---------

Gin propped his chin in his hand.

"Lemme get it straight," he asked the bespectacled man before him. "You, the celebrated, honorable, and wise Aizen Sousuke-taichou, want me to be your lieutenant?"

"I think you will be an asset."

Gin smiled a little wider. "I'm in."

---------

_**----one hundred years later, in Hueco Mundo----**_

"I heard your baby returned to Seireitei recently."

Aizen didn't look around. He observed the little sphere nestled in the box he constructed, the gleam of light playing across the smooth surface. "Where did you hear that, Gin?"

"I watched her fight Escarabajo." The silver-haired ex-captain slunk out of the shadows. "She's become quite the warrior."

"She's still my girl," said Aizen, a slight smile curving on his face.

Gin's ever-present smile grew a little malicious. "Even after she's been with Bya-chan? And now Ikkaku?"

Aizen turned to face Gin fully. "She's my baby, Gin." The thought of long, dark hair and large, fearful eyes made him tingle. "Always will be."


	6. Century II

Ikkaku exhaled fully. He wore the sheen of sweat, and the ragged scar seemed a little more tanned than before. His brain was still full of thoughts though; the morning training regiment was not clearing his mind properly. After yesterday's date, and last night's semi-confrontation, Ikkaku felt confused, tetchy and vexed.

Yumichika sat nearby, idly wondering if he should order takeaway or if he should stroll down for his midday meal.

Suddenly a tall redhead burst in.

"Renji," greeted Yumichika. "Don't you knock?"

"Sorry 'bout that." The lieutenant didn't look apologetic at all. "Ikkaku, can you come to the real world as part of a team?"

The third seat put down the wooden sword. "Why?"

"No time to explain. Are you in or out?"

"I'm in."

Ikkaku and Renji looked over at the seated Yumichika on the side of the dojo. He looked up, a hint of annoyance flickering across his elegant features. "I know Ikkaku will go, just to have the chance to fight Arrancar. I bet the captain-general wants you to form a team to bolster that orange-haired idiot, right?"

Renji nodded. "He got his ass properly whupped. Rukia and I are gonna give him a good beating when we see him."

"I'm in." Ikkaku slipped his arms into the sleeves of his hakama. The fifth seat wore a small smile as he got his feet. "Can I bash him too?"

As the trio left the dojo, Yumichika asked slyly, "'_Rukia and I_'?"

"Aw, shaddup."

--------------------------

Ikkaku waited impatiently for the rest to get their Soul Candy. It was still a stupid name, no matter how many shinigami proffered to like it. The fact that it had been Yachiru who named it made Ikkaku dislike the name with an intensity akin to hate. it was so... _girly_.

As Yachiru skipped off with Nemu in tow, he wondered if he could ask for an exchange.

"Ikkaku."

He turned at Yumichika's voice. Not too far away was Mizuki. She looked pissed off, probably because she was not allowed to leave until she had made a full report to Yamamoto and the other captains about the other Socities. He sauntered up to her, hands in his pockets. "Hey."

"Hey." She looked very serious. "Have fun. Kill some baddies."

"Will do." He half-smiled. "We'll have our second date when I return, k?"

Mizuki raised her eyebrows. "If it's anything as interesting as our first, I'm in."

"What, one arrancar kill ain't enough for ya?" He saw her eyes drifting from his face to the scar on his body. "Yeah, the guy who did this to me was majorly butt-whipped. I'm looking forward to meeting those bastards."

Mizuki grinned, the sudden return of good cheer startling Ikkaku. "I'll wait for your call."

"Hey, shiny head!" Matsumoto sang out. "Time to go!"

Before Ikkaku could frame a reply, Mizuki yanked him by his robe towards herself and kissed him hard. They tongue-wrestled for a full minute before she released him.

"One for the road." She turned on her heel and strode off without a backward glance, leaving a stunned Ikkaku, a bemused Yumichika, a blushing Renji and a whooping Matsumoto behind.

Hitsugaya Toshiro merely sighed and led the way through the gate.

--------

Something plagued Mizuki's senses.

Call it foreboding; very seldom did Kyoraku Shunsui ask Ise Nanao to invite her over to the Eighth for anything. The two women detested each other on sight, and Mizuki steadfastly refused to join the Shinigami Women's Association because Ise was the vice-chairperson. It was childish, she knew, but somehow they just grated on each other's nerves.

On the other hand, since Ise was 'under orders', Mizuki could afford to be magnanimous. If only that bitch would stop making snide remarks that were almost but not quite under her breath...

"You know what, Ise-fukutaicho? You got something against the way I exist, tell me to my face." Unable to stand the final comment about her current relationship with Ikkaku, Mizuki whirled about to face the Eighth Division vice-captain.

Ise smiled thinly. "Now why would you say that, Kai-san?"

"What is your problem with me anyway?" asked Mizuki, arms crossed. They stood in the middle of the street.

Ise's lip curled. "I don't have a problem with you. You have problems with your personal life – which casts aspersions on all the other shinigami women's private affairs."

"Oh, so you're spokeswoman now too. Y'know what? No one gives a shit about this besides you. Know why?"

"Why, pray tell?"

"That's 'cause you're a self-righteous, repressed ol' stick-in-the-mud that needs a poke in the right place. Not even Unohana-taicho has criticized me for my personal affairs, and she has way more authority over me than you."

Ise bristled. "Just because you are the Captain-General's niece..."

"I climbed the ladder through my own damned efforts, short-sighted spinster bitch. You don't know Yama-ji if you can actually say such things."

"I'm a bitch? You're the whore who slept with her own captain!"

Mizuki feigned shock, her hand fluttering to her mouth. "Such language, Ise-fukutaicho! I'm sure the etiquette books have better synonyms for insults."

"How about 'adulteress' then?" She stepped into Mizuki's personal space.

Mizuki snarled. "Don't you _dare _insult Kuchiki-taicho or smirch the memory of Hisana-san. You know nothing of the situation."

"I know enough to know you're a worthless waste of Kyoraku-taicho's time-"

"Hey hey hey... it's two of my favorite girls!" A jovial voice cut in. Both women stepped back, and a tall whiskered man cut in. "Nanao-chan, you were supposed to escort her into the division ten minutes ago. Why are you two still out here yakking, hmm? Or is my Nanao-chan unwilling to help her poor, overworked captain?"

"Like you ever work anyway." Ise said, without real rancor. Kyoraku Shunsui beamed at her. It would take a hard-hearted statue to resist his charms, so Ise Nanao biffed him on the head with her ever present book. "You two talk, taicho. I'm going to the factory to check on the new batch of products."

As the slim shinigami walked down the street, Kyoraku said in an undertone, "Why do you rile her so much, Mizuki-chan?"

"I, rile _her_?Are you on something, Shunsui-san?" snorted Mizuki. "She just has a bug up her butt about me once being with... being with Kuchiki-taicho before. Like she has the right to comment."

"Not now, Mizuki-chan. Nanao-chan will come around. Eventually." Kyoraku sighed, his mobile face unusually severe. "I need to speak with you about something."

_**----one hundred years ago----**_

"What do you see in him, Mizuki-chan?" Kyoraku asked as they sat in the little house by the lake. Ukitake had retired to bed after a particularly vicious coughing fit.

"He's gentle and friendly, like Juushiro-san," said Mizuki. "And he's really smart. I think he's as smart as Urahara-taic... I mean, Urahara-san."

Kyoraku regarded her under lidded eyes. "No one is like Juu-chan, Mizuki-chan. That takes extreme generosity of spirit, which I know Aizen doesn't have."

"You're prejudiced against him."

"And you're blinded by admiration and love." Kyoraku snorted. He sipped his sake, wincing at the bite of alcohol. This was not good sake. He saw the obstinate set of her jaw and exhaled smoothly. "Look, Mizuki-chan, perhaps I'm wrong. Perhaps he's not a controlling jerk. I mean, the times when you're... alone, with him, probably he lets you set the pace or, y'know, decide something."

Kai Mizuki heard Shiba Kaien returning from his errand and took the excuse to leave.

-----

"The miso is exceptionally good here," Aizen said, ordering one for her as well as one for himself. "And the grilled salmon is always recommended."

"I feel like having steak, senpai," said Mizuki, closing the menu.

He frowned a little. "We can have steak another time. Tonight, we'll have salmon."

Mizuki drank her water. It was all Kyoraku's fault. Suddenly she was noticing how he liked to be in charge, from what they ate to the way they made love. If it weren't for Kyoraku, Mizuki would probably never see that it was always Aizen who initiated lovemaking, who made sure she had lip balm on because he disliked chapped lips, who dictated the style in which she wielded her sword, who insisted on making her come before he would allow himself to climax, who decided activities for each date they go out on.

"What's wrong, baby?" Aizen's calm voice cut into her thoughts. She smiled at him, worried that he could read her mind.

"Nothing." The salmon came and she dived into it, even though she really wanted the feel of red meat on her tongue. "Just thinking over what Shunsui-san told me this afternoon."

"What did he say?"

_Damn. Slip of my tongue._

"Something about us... he asked me what I saw in you." That was true enough, Mizuki considered.

Aizen put down his chopsticks. His warm brown eyes turned hard and cold. "He told you that I'm a jerk, and wanted you to break up with me, right?"

"No! No, he didn't." She didn't want them to become antagonists. "He's just, y'know, protective. He has known me since I was a baby."

"I don't want you to meet him or Ukitake-taicho again. It's not right for a mere twelfth seat to meet two captains regularly on a social basis."

"What? But... they're like my uncles! I've been seeing them weekly since I enrolled in the academy!"

"That was then. Now you're _my _baby, and I will watch over you."

-----

Seldom did Ukitake Juushiro feel so infuriated. Kaien followed him as the captain stormed towards Aizen's quarters.

The room was surprisingly austere and spartan. Kaien caught only a glance from behind his captain's back, but he saw the neat and tidy room which housed a broad shouldered man within.

"What is the rationale behind limiting Mizuki-chan's social circle, Aizen-taicho?" he demanded, not beating about the bush. Aizen put down the file he was perusing.

"She's spending too much time with you. I think she can become a more well-rounded shinigami if I can tutor her in her kido and zanjutsu more frequently."

Ukitake's eyes narrowed. "I sincerely hope you're telling the truth, Aizen-taicho."

"Why would I lie?" Aizen's expression was one of irritated innocence; if he was acting, then he was a critics' darling. "Besides, when she spends time with you two, her mind is poisoned against me. I can't have that now, can I?"

He stood, matching Ukitake in height. "We can make a deal: inform Kyoraku Shunsui-taicho that, as of now, he stops trying to get Mizuki to break up with me, and in return she can meet whoever she wants."

_**----one hundred years later----**_

"You need to watch your tongue and manners, Mizuki-chan," chided Kyoraku. "Yama-ji has never forgiven me for teaching you to call him Yama-ji, y'know."

"I would, but he's a hypocrite!" countered Mizuki heatedly. "He started that school for shinigami, and now he's claiming Ikkaku is too low-born to go out with me!"

"He did?" Kyoraku was surprised. This was unusual. Then he smirked. "C'mon, at least now you know Ikkaku's a white hat."

"What?" She looked confused for a moment, then she got the joke. Mizuki looked so downcast that Kyoraku wished he hadn't made the veiled reference to her first lover. But she sort-of smiled, "Yeah. The last time he approved of my choice in boyfriends, he turned out to be a traitor, a murderer and a threat to the stability of the world. Plus, evil genius."

"See? Bright side and silver lining," deadpanned Kyoraku. "But seriously, Mizuki-chan. Yama-ji just wants to be proud of you. As do all of us."

Kai Mizuki rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Shouldn't Koma-san be the one giving me the 'respect-your-elders' talk?"

"He's busy these days. Alright, Mizuki-chan?"

"For the three of you, I will. I'll even call him Yamamoto-ojisama if I have to."

Kyoraku beamed again. "That's my girl."


	7. Raven

As Mizuki strolled home she thought of nothing.

Having submitted her application for the thirteenth division did soothe her fretting. Her uncle wanted her to join the first division, but Mizuki had no intention of listening to her dictatorial uncle's orders both at work and in her private life. He was still pressuring her to stop seeing Ikkaku. And if that was her great granduncle's stance, her favorite 'uncle' Komamura-taicho would be hounding (no pun intended) her about it as well. Shunsui-taicho would be a good choice, but he tended to over-protect her. So it was Juushiro-taicho, since he wouldn't have time to be interfering with her private life and he usually stayed away from her private affairs, giving advice only when necessary.

Hopefully she would be able to get her way. Now that she was back in Soul Society she felt stifled, and she had no control over her life. Or unlife, whatever you call it.

And now this.

"The sun sets and he appears." She turned around and saw his tall form step out from the alley. "Kuchiki-taicho."

"Kai-san." He had a cloak on, unusual for him. "I have been waiting at your place for hours."

"Don't you have work to do?" snapped Mizuki. "You don't even have your lieutenant with you to assist in day-to-day administration."

"Can we please talk somewhere else?"

"No." She had to be firm on this. She had promised them she would not lapse. Not again.

Kuchiki Byakuya merely thinned his lips. "I wanted to pass you this."

"What is it?" A black box, about a hand's width and length. She did not take it from him.

"Just a gift." He did not look at her. "To wish you well with Madarame-san."

She took it, wanting to be gracious. It was an elegant silver comb, with tiny sakura blossoms etched into the metal. Mizuki swallowed, her throat unaccountably dry. "Thank you, sir," she managed at last. "It is really very kind of you. This... is a work of art."

Kuchiki acknowledged the sentiment behind the overly courteous words. "I have to go. Take care of yourself, Kai-san."

She smiled lopsidedly. "Do I have to?"

_**--------Eighty years ago---------**_

She looked up at Aizen. He always seemed more intimidating without his glasses, as if the lenses added a veneer of gentleness to his character. But then, how many people have seen him sithout those spectacles?

"Do I have to, senpai?"

"Don't you trust me?" His eyes sparkled in the candlelight. "I heard it enhances the loving experience... which is something I want you to feel."

"But...but I _like _looking at you when... when we..." Mizuki turned red again. He could always understand what she left unsaid. Her voice grew smaller. "And... and I always feel great when... when you...get...get me to...to... you know."

"Baby, come here." As Mizuki obediently snuggled into his arms, Aizen nuzzled her hair and kissed her forehead. "I like looking at you looking at me too. And I know I can make you 'you know' anytime. But I want you to try this, at least once. Do it for me, baby?"

As his hands moved under the covers. Mizuki knew she would give in again.

"That's my girl," he whispered as she pulled the blindfold over her eyes.

_**-------Eighty years later-------**_

She opened her eyes, hoping she had been dreaming.

She had.

Her skin was damp with sweat. Trying to contain the nausea, Mizuki struggled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, where she threw up.

As she splashed her face with ice-cold water, Kai Mizuki looked at herself in the mirror, and realized she saw the twelfth seat of the Fifth Division.

_No. I've grown. I'm different. I'm over him, and over the whole thing. He no longer affects me. He's not even here. He's left. He's gone. I am not under his control anymore._

_Who the fuck do I think I'm kidding?_

Mizuki lowered her gaze from the mirror and started to weep.

-----

"You look terrible."

Mizuki barely summoned enough energy to look at Ukitake Juushiro. He was sitting up in bed, devouring what appeared to be a week's worth of breakfasts. "I had a bad night, taicho."

"And it's your first day too. Tsk tsk." There was a warm smile on his wan face though. Mizuki now understood what Shunsui-taicho had meant. Ukitake had an illness that paralyzed him from daily work; his immense power hindered by his own body. But he was always smiling, always striving to make the day better for others.

_Aizen Sousuke wears a mask under his skin. That's why you don't recognize it._

She shook her head mentally. It was not what she wanted to remember.

She blamed the comb.

Kind of ironic that it was her second lover who ignited the memories of her first.

_**-----------Eighty years ago---------**_

He ran his long fingers through her hair.

"I like your hair long, dearest," he whispered into the nape of her neck, and kissed her hungrily.

She smiled as she filled in status reports on the patients, and said, "Senpai, Unohana-taicho wants these by tomorrow morning. Can I please work on these first?"

"I'll let you work after I brush your hair." Aizen reached for the wooden hairbrush in the drawer. "Then you'll come kiss me goodnight before finishing your work. Got that, baby?"

As he slowly ran the brush through her silky locks Mizuki closed her eyes. It was almost sensual, the rounded points of the bristles stroking her scalp, the feel of his fingers taking up locks of raven hair, the masculine scent of his body enveloping her.

"Senpai," she murmured as he put the brush away, "why did you choose me?"

"Because of love," Aizen replied equally softly. "Love is what drives you."

She melted into his embrace, the paperwork forgotten.

_**-------Sixty years ago---------**_

She tried to frame the words, but she had no voice.

She loved him. He knew that.

But this was not what she wanted.

But she loved him. He knew that.

She did. From the moment he admitted of his interest, to the first time they kissed on the bridge, to the first hollow she killed by his side, to the first time they made love in her bedroom, to the first family dinner she invited him to. She loved him.

For the past forty years she had been devoted to him like no other. She honored and obeyed, and gave everything for him. Because she loved him.

_Love is what drives you._

But this was not right.

Wearing only a robe, Gin Ichimaru lounged in the chair, his arms resting along the arms. "So, Mizuki-chan, persuade me."

_**-----**_

"You wish to stop."

Mizuki nodded. She had to. She couldn't handle it. She was weak; She didn't deserve him.

"Baby, are you still upset about offering to help me?"

Mizuki stifled the tears threatening to overwhelm her. She nodded again, just once.

"I'm proud of you, baby." She looked into his eyes. Warm eyes behind the glasses. The same eyes that had pleaded for her to persuade Ichimaru Gin to join the fifth division. He had to be an asset, hadn't he? Aizen senpai had wanted to work with the silver-haired shinigami so badly.

He took her hands in his, stilled the trembling. "It takes courage to tell me that you don't want to do this for me. You know that. It takes courage to resist a lover's desperate plea."

She swallowed. She wanted to speak but there were no words that expressed her inner turmoil. She wanted to help, she could help, but at the same time she felt degraded, dirty, _used. _She was useless. He was so kind, just holding her hands, soothing her, and she had let him down.

They were in her garden, beneath the gnarled old tree by the little pond. She sniffed as he tucked her head beneath his chin and his hands slipped about her waist.

"I'm sorry, senpai. I just can't do it. Not again."

"Of course you can't." His voice was suddenly cold, and strange. She tried to pull back to look at him, but his arms pinned her against his broad chest. "You can't, because your love is weak. You're weak. If you loved me enough, you would be able to continue."

She froze. This was not happening. Before she could respond he hugged her tighter. She felt something crack and smothered a cry. "You've been obedient and loyal, I thought you could actually be of some help. It's not even much, just a few nights when I'm too busy to watch you. But you can't."

Now he had her crushed against him, and she screamed for real as the crack speared pain through her torso. "You're screaming? You don't get to scream until I let you scream, you know that." She struggled weakly against the vice-like grip, the slowly tightening hold. He laughed mildly.

"You want to resist? You haven't resisted in decades, baby. And you will resist only when I tell you to resist-"

"That's enough!" Someone huge crashed into them, uprooting the tree. The wooden floor from the corridor was in splinters.

Aizen released his prey and swung his sheathed zanpakuto into the intruder's face, shattering the bamboo helmet.

Komamura roared as he cradled the shinigami's whimpering form in one large arm. She clung to his robes, gasping with pain and hurt. "How dare you hurt her!"

The fifth division captain smiled at the large, furred form of the seventh division captain. "So that's your true face, Komamura-taicho. How interesting."

Baring his teeth, Komamura snarled, "Touch one of Yamamoto's kin again and I will kill you."

"General threats don't work that well, Komamura-taicho." Aizen retied his sword to his belt.

"I'll crush your skull between my teeth!"

Aizen's smile grew wider. "Now that is a _fine _threat. But you can't protect her from me, Komamura-taicho. She's my girl. You can't change that."

"Perhaps I can." The calm, feminine voice from the corridor interrupted the two captains. Unohana stood, severely disapproving. Her eyes were cool and calculating as she surveyed the scene. "I came to collect some papers from my subordinate. I suggest you leave now, Aizen-taicho, and we will not report this incident to the soutaicho."

"What?" Komamura growled. "After he almost-"

"Don't," whispered Mizuki hoarsely. She gasped again as her ribs shot pain through her. "Let senpai... let Aizen senpai go." Seeing the mutinous look in the captain's face, Mizuki added, "Please. Just, just let...let it be."

The fifth division captain sauntered out of the Kai family grounds.


	8. Back view

"Ikkaku is badly hurt, Mizuki."

She sat, numbed. "How bad?"

"Almost died." Kyoraku Shunsui shoved the copy of the report to her. "He's recuperating now."

She devoured the words. They sort of made sense, until the part about a sudden upsurge in reiatsu. Her brows wrinkled. Shunsui nodded when her eyes drifted up to meet his.

"Shunsui-san..."

"Don't worry, I'm keeping a tight lid on this. Nanao-chan wrote another report, more abbreviated."

If he had wanted people to know, he'd have told his captain way before this.

---------

The light glinted off the silver comb on her table. She walked up to it and ran her fingertips over the elegant surface. The little sakura blossoms seemed to waft their delicate fragrance into the room. Mizuki closed her eyes and savored the sensation beneath her fingers, then, in one quick violent motion, flung the comb into the little pond in her yard.

_**----In Hueco Mundo-----**_

Gin idly twirled around in his chair. It was nice to have revolving chairs, he mused. So much more fun than the normal hardwood ones back in his old office.

His eyes fell on the little rewind and replay switch.

He wondered if the brown-eyed ex-captain ever got bored. Maybe that was why Ulquiorra was ordered to have the girl brought in; she had the wide-eyed look of an innocent ingénue. Much like the other girl he'd played with.

_**----thirty years ago----**_

Gin looked down from his vantage point. "Aizen-taicho."

"Ichimaru-taicho." His voice was cool and aloof, but Gin heard the note of welcome buried beneath the strata of deceit. The smile on Gin's face grew slightly as the other captain asked, "What are you watching from there?"

"Interesting things." He raised one eyebrow and his little finger. _Kuchiki Byakuya and Kai Mizuki._

Aizen understood and ambled off. Despite the distance he could see the small smile on the fifth division captain's face.

_------------------------_

"There are different types of control, Gin. You know, instinctively, the control of self in emotions.

I learned to control myself through strength: overwhelming strength. Then knowledge. Then, finally, through character. And I had reached the pinnacle of self-control.

Then there is the control of others: through fear, respect, and love. Controlling through love is one of the easiest ways to manipulate people." He had said all this in one of their rare open conversations.

Gin's smile grew a little puzzled. "Then what about Mizuki-chan?"

"She had potential, but you came along. I took my time with her... then I got bored." Aizen had laughed softly. "Such potential... to debase herself in the name of love. Love drives her."

Gin said nothing. Aizen went on. "And soon, I will control through fear the creatures born of fear. Fear drives them."

Gin's smile widened. "What drives me then?"

"You, Gin? Curiosity and nihilism. To see where and how it all ends."

_------------------------_

"Gin." Aizen's voice came through the comunit.

The silver-haired man slid off his chair and went to the throne room. "Aizen-sama."

"I'm bored. Run the video you took."

_**-----Soul Society-----**_

Mizuki suppressed the nausea.

She'd been fighting the reaction all through the day, which didn't make sense. She was definitely not pregnant, since she hadn't slept with any male since she left three years ago. Neither was she sick; a basic self-check of her reiatsu confirmed the fact.

It could be a panic attack, but there was nothing to trigger the reaction. Unless she had suddenly developed an aversion to mountains of paperwork – Ukitake-taicho had genially offered to ease the load off Hisagi Shuuhei's shoulders, and now paperwork threatened to bury the two third seat officers and herself.

Finally she couldn't bear it. "I'm sorry but I really, really have to go."

The two looked at the green tinge on her face and, as one, chased her off, telling her to be careful, and to report to the fourth division, and to rest well.

All at the top of their voices.

Mizuki waved them goodbye and flashed stepped to the nearest alley, where she vomited into the sewer. As she panted, her face down, she wondered what her body was reacting to. Her eyes blurred.

-----

Shunsui thanked his Nanao-chan warmly for bringing Kai Mizuki to the fourth division. Her stony silence was like a day of sunshine; Shunsui loved his lieutenant's propriety and no-nonsense attitude, so different from his own.

As the lieutenant left, Shunsui gently covered Mizuki's fevered brow with a damp cloth. Isane had been in earlier, and apparently Mizuki was suffering some sort of reiatsu imbalance related to inter-Society travelling. It also could be just the flu.

"What are you doing to yourself, Mizuki-chan?" The captain folded his arms into his haori and settled into an uneasy virgil.

_**-----sixty years ago----**_

"He what?"

Kyoraku was held in place by Ukitake Juushiro. Komamura's eyes, now hidden behind the helmet, looked ready to spit fire as well but he rumbled Mizuki's request again.

The three captains sat around the little table next to Juushiro's bed. The white-haired captain shook his head. "How could he- to even _think _of hurting his own girlfriend. Aizen didn't seem to be the type."

Kyoraku's nostrils flared. "The hypocrite...Mizuki-chan was standing up for him the other day."

"He seemed unrepentant," put in Komamura. His bulk dwarfed the spacious room Ukitake rested in. His large hand flexed, itching to throttle a certain throat. "Before I heard her scream, they seemed to be all right, being lost in their own world..." He cleared his throat apologetically. "I couldn't see very well, what with the-"

"We understand." Ukitake's voice was soothing. He and Shunsui were two of the four who had seen his face before today. Mizuki and Yamamoto were the others. "What I don't understand is why she's letting him get away with this."

"Because she loves him." There was an unusual bite in Shunsui's words. The open, merry eyes were clouded by bitter anger. "She loves him, that's why she wouldn't do anything to hurt him, that's why she actually pleaded for him even when he's abused her."

Both Komamura and Juushiro jumped when the Eighth Division captain slammed a fist right through the floor.

He sighed, his wrist trapped by the opening. "Sorry, sorry... You just got some new flooring laid down too, Juu-chan."

"It's okay. How's your wrist? Be careful... ooh." The white-haired captain winced at the bloodied knuckles on his colleague's hand. "I've bandages somewhere..."

"I'll handle it." Komamura nimbly bandaged the injured left hand. As the three chuckled over the mishap, Komamura growled, "I just wish we could do something about the situation."

"Watch him closely, that's about all we can do." Kyoraku's tone was calm but intense. "The man wears a mask beneath his skin. The moment he takes it off, I'll be ready to pounce."

"Get in line," rumbled the helmeted captain.

_**-----sixty years later------**_

Mizuki looked at the ceiling. The tile pattern locked her down; the grid caused her head to swim.

This was the second time she had ended up here. The first time was the day she'd broken up with Aizen senpai. She shut the memory away, unwilling to pick at the scab over her still painful memories. The blood will flow and cleanse when she was ready.

Not far from her bed was Kyoraku-taicho, dozing in a chair. Mizuki smiled tenderly. He was like a father to her, just like all her other 'fathers' – Yama-ji, Ukitake-taicho, Koma-san.

Yama-ji wanted her to excel, to be outstanding, to be the best and brightest star. She was his only relative now; it made sense he wanted her to become a beacon to the other shinigami. If she only was stronger, if only she was more a traditionalist in her views... there were so many ways she didn't measure up to his expectations.

Ukitake-taicho, her advisor and her support. He was always there, even when he was sickly and weak. And he gave the best advice about life and fighting; she'd learned so much from him. She was also immensely grateful for his gentle tending of Hisana's sister; the girl had blossomed under his tutelage and care.

Shunsui-san, her protector and warrior. He seldom lost his temper, being of a breezy temperament, but she'd witnessed the storm when he faced down Yama-ji about forcing a marriage between her and Aizen senpai. The second time was when he'd backed her decision to leave Soul Society on the inter-Society tour of duties. Kuchiki-taicho probably never met a shinigami who could lock Senbonzakura down with mere hakuda until Kyoraku Shunsui demonstrated how.

Then there was the seventh division captain. Dear, dear Komamura-taicho, her Koma-san. He'd watched her grow up, just like the other two taichos, but she was attached to the fuzzy, tall giant with a bond deeper than the other relationships she had. He had let her brush his head of reddish fur, had let her fall asleep like an exhausted kitten in his lap, had played with her every time she cried for a companion.

Sometimes Mizuki wondered what happened to her own parents. They had been nobility; the Kai ancestry had been around for some time. But by the time she was two years old they were gone. Like dust and ashes. Yama-ji refused to speak of them, and the records must have been expunged. There was no reference to them at all, even in the thick volumes hidden in Kuchiki Manor.

Her father had been Kai Daisuke. Her mother, Yamamoto Nodoka. That was all she knew.

Perhaps there was something about them that her great granduncle wanted to hide. Perhaps not.

But between the four shinigami captains watching over her, Mizuki knew she did not lack for parental love.

She closed her eyes, tired from her ruminations.


	9. History

When Ikkaku trailed back to Soul Society behind his captain, he felt mutinous and irritated. Yumichika was fuming as well, a twitch in his left temple jerking erratically to the dark haired shinigami's thoughts.

"Rein in your emotions," said Zaraki. He didn't look at them as they proceeded to their division quarters. "It's all temporary anyway."

"Taicho, it's not like we can't take down those fucking punks if we really chose to attack, y'know?"

"Shut up, Ikkaku. Sometimes the so-called leaders have plans that involve too much hassle to disobey, a'right?" Zaraki said, his voice holding in a temper as well. "It's just a temporary delay is all."

Ikkaku chewed the inside of his lip. Yumichika caught his eye and narrowed his glance. _Later._

Suddenly someone called out from behind them. "Zaraki-taicho."

"Oh?" The imposing captain turned and acknowledged the sixth division captain's presence. "Kuchiki. What d'ya want?"

"To speak with third seat Madarame-san." The noble was aloof and detached, but his tone was clipped. Ikkaku scratched his head. He so seldom had contact with the Kuchiki house – only Renji was obsessed about them – that he was surprised Kuchiki Byakuya knew his name.

---------

He burst into the ward.

"Shhh," hissed Kyoraku. He put down his cup. "Make too much noise and I'll get caught by Unohana, y'know? I'm not supposed to be drinking in this fine establishment."

"How is she?"

"_She _is fine, thank you very much," grumbled Mizuki, her pale face appearing from behind – or is it before – the Eighth division captain's outline.

Shunsui downed the cup and stood. "I'll leave you two to it." As he passed Ikkaku, he smiled and whispered, "I'll make sure the doors are locked."

Ikkaku flushed bright red as Kyoraku sniggered his way out.

--------

"But you got one of them."

"At great risk," Ikkaku said, scratching his left brow. "I almost died."

Mizuki half-smiled. "I know. I heard." She took his hand. "There's something I need to tell you... there was a reiatsu record of your..." She looked about her, then mouthed the word.

Ikkaku grunted. "Damn. I thought I chose the right moment to release... the twelfth division crew were monitoring?"

"They had to. They thought it was the arrancar's reiatsu, which speaks volumes about the quality of shinigami in that place. Thank goodness Kyoraku-taicho was the one who took all copies of the records – but there's still data in the hard disk memory."

"Well, what will come will come." He studied the white face, somehow paler than before, and the large eyes looked bruised with the dark shadows. "You haven't been sleeping well?"

Mizuki grinned. "Don't you worry 'bout me. How was the human world experience this time round?"

They sat for some time, chatting about trivialities. But something nagged at Ikkaku: why was it Kuchiki Byakuya who informed him about Mizuki's hospitalization?

--------

Renji ducked the blow and whirled away. He hadn't drawn Zabimaru yet, and already Rukia was panting.

She started chanting, and a stab of white light shot at the red-haired lieutenant. He grunted with the pain, but then swung down with the sheathed sword, catching Rukia on her shoulder. She yelped.

"Sorry, Rukia, did I hurt you?"

"You didn't have to hold back, you big ape," scolded Rukia as she rolled and got to her feet.

They paused in their venting. Both were agitated; they knew the idiot would be barging into Urahara's shop right about now. If Renji's estimations were right – they usually were – Ichigo would be receiving the help of Sado and Ishida. At least Sado for certain; Renji still ached from the few blasts he almost could not parry in time.

"Hey, Renji, where's your captain?"

"Ikkaku-san," said Rukia. Renji merely pointed a thumb to his left.

"Thanks."

Rukia flopped to the floor of the dojo. "It's no good. I've too much annoyance to burn, and we can't really beat each other up if we want to help that strawberry-head."

"You're right," agreed Renji. He undid his bandanna and hair band, letting the crimson locks fall about his shoulders and shaking his hair out. Time for a haircut soon. "This isn't helping."

She edged closer to him, her legs curled against her torso. Her voice was unusually soft. "We have to help Orihime, Renji."

"We will." He put an arm about her and pressed his lips into the crown of her head.

----------

Yumichika found Ikkaku brooding by a wall near their quarters. "Hey. If you don't go to sleep soon you're going to have ugly panda eyes."

"Not tired." The third seat's eyes were fixed on an imaginary horizon. Yumichika sighed and sat beside him. Ikkaku exhaled heavily. "Yumi, did you ever mind that I had other lovers?"

"Sometimes," admitted the fifth seat reluctantly. "But I knew your interests lay in the heat of battle, not the passions of loving."

"I mind that she had other lovers. I mind a lot." He snorted. "She did say she's been around the block. I just didn't figure out what she meant until now."

"Mizuki?"

"Yeah." Ikkaku emitted a short, bitter laugh. "Kinda strange, considering I've had at least three times as many lovers as she has had. But there's this tight, sour feeling here, y'know?" He pointed at his diaphragm.

Yumichika pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Are you jealous, Ikkaku?"

"...maybe I am."

"Have you asked her what she thought of those previous lovers?"

"I didn't find out from her."

Yumichika regarded Ikkaku coolly. "One thing any woman hates is for her lover to dig up history on his own."

Ikkaku laughed again. "We're not lovers yet, Yumi. Right now I'm not even sure we'll ever be, considering what I know."

"Too much information?"

"Far too much."

---------

Gin smiled beneath the moonlight as Aizen met up with him. "You never fail to impress me, Aizen-taichou."

"Thank you for your kind words, Gin," Aizen replied.

As the duo walked into the darkness, Gin asked, "Someone really should report the lack of security, doncha think?"

"Care to be the one then?"

"Could be fun, taicho."


	10. Clear

The next morning Kai Mizuki woke to an unusual visitor.

"You look like trash," Ayasegawa Yumichika informed the prone shinigami. As usual, every strand of hair was in place.

Mizuki managed a smile. "It's good to see you too, Ayasegawa-san."

The fifth seat's gaze did not waver as he looked her from head to toe and back to her face again. "Did Kotetsu-fukutaichou say what you're down with?"

"Internal imbalance. Too much Society hopping has affected my involuntary reiatsu control and some other medical jargon I didn't really get." Mizuki hissed as she sat up; she had a sore back from the too-soft bedding. She drank before addressing her morning guest. "What is it?"

"Ikkaku's upset. Because of you."

"What?"

"He's broody. And a broody Ikkaku is no fun to be around, let me assure you that. Fix it."

Yumichika stalked out of the room, leaving a faint scent of cedar and cinnamon.

-----------

When Ikkaku finally dragged himself to the ward, he found Mizuki alone.

She was looking at the door and visibly brightened up when she saw him enter. "Ikkaku!"

"Hey, Mizuki." He tried to upbeat but had no heart to be cheerful. Seeing the slight fall in Mizuki's expression, he forced himself to smile. "You look better."

As he squeezed into the space left beside her on the bed, she snuggled under his proffered arm. "I missed you."

"We saw each other yesterday. What's to miss?"

Mizuki was silent, her fingers fidgeting with the blanket covering her legs. Then she decided the truth was easier. "Ayasegawa-san dropped by this morning."

"Oh." Ikkaku rubbed his nose uneasily. "Look, whatever he said-"

"What did I do that upset you, Ikkaku?"

Looking at her earnest face, Ikkaku softened. "I just... I found out some things from Kuchiki-taichou. About you... and him."

Mizuki set her jaw. "And?"

"I'm not entirely comfortable with the fact," the third seat took a deep breath, "with the fact that you once slept with your captain."

"I see." She withdrew from his embrace. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"... he mentioned the circumstances in which everything occurred." Ikkaku bit his lower lip. This was _ridiculous. _If he had any amount of sense he'd stop talking.

"He did, did he?"

"... and I pressed him for details."

"_What did he tell you_?"

"Everything."

Mizuki sat silent. Her fingers worked on the blanket: clenching, relaxing, tearing at a small hole. "I'm going to kill him," she said at last.

------------

"Atchoo!"

"Nii-sama, are you feeling alright?"

------------

Ikkaku held out his arms to block her route to the door. "Not to repeat myself, but you can't."

"Give me a damn good reason." She tightened her sword about her waist.

"He's a captain who can thrash half of Seireitei without breaking a sweat. You're so ill you can barely stand."

"Not good enough." Mizuki tried to push Ikkaku out of her way but instead slipped and grabbed onto him for support. He graabbed her by the waist just before she hit the floor. "Fine. Good enough."

"Now stay put." Ikkaku carried her back to bed. As he inhaled the exotic scent of rose and sandalwood, his libido reacted. "Promise you'll stay and heal?"

"No way in hell."

"Are you contagious?"

"Probably not."

"I found one way."

-------------------

"You seem happy."

"Thanks, Yumi."

The two strolled down the street. Yumichika flipped his hair. "So did you clarify?"

"Uh, no. I got sidetracked." Ikkaku couldn't suppress the smirk on his lips.

"I _bet _you did."

"Shaddup. Let's see what else needs doing."

-------------------

Gin lowered the binoculars.

"You're really an evil bastard, you know that?"

"Coming from you, I'll take it as the highest form of compliment. What else did you see?"

"Your girl's completely out of it."

Aizen frowned slightly. "He's _that _good?"

"Or she's that lonely." Gin's smile faded for a moment. _A flash of auburn, a hint of pink._"People get skin-hungry, taichou."

"Poor baby." The smile on Aizen's face was the smile of the respected captain of the fifth division.

------------------

"So this one before meals, these two after?"

"Yes." Unohana wrote the prescription out in her neat hand. "The combination of these three will affect your sensory perceptions though, so I'm allowing you to go home and recuperate."

"And also not turn insane and kill people?"

Unohana sighed. "The last time you lost control of your emotions you sent three shinigami to ER. The last shinigami using similar pills used his zanpakuto to demolish the hospital wing. Do the math. Be sensible, Kai-san."

Mizuki smiled perkily. "I always am."

"Like this morning? I thought I instructed you to not engage in vigorous activity until I give the green light."

"Eh... ahahaha." _She could always see through me_. Mizuki tossed her old uniform into the bag Unohana thoughtfully provided and flashed the mildly amused captain a brighter smile. "Bye."

The captain watched her former subordinate dash out of the hospital. "Ogido-san, please remember to change the bedding." As she paused to rearrange the pillow, the bed crashed to the floor. "And perhaps charge a new bed to Kai's san's bill as well."

---------------

A/N: Some changes: 11 is not M-rate, 12 is, and Aizen is a control freak. For happy, shiny people, you might want to wait a little longer :)

Reviews form the food source for the muse in my closet, so please feed it generously :)


	11. Fire and Ice I

Mizuki combed out her hair with the wooden brush. The rounded bristles still tickled her scalp as they had done so many years ago. Soon she'd have to take the medication.

Aware that she might pose a danger to the servants, she had sent all of them away, then asked Kotetsu-fukutaichou to erect a sealing barrier on her house. That should keep her – and others – safe until the effects of the medication wore off.

_Sensory perceptions would be altered. I wonder which sense? And how long do the effects last anyway?_

--------------------------------

"I should join you in there," insisted Ikkaku.

Mizuki was firm. "No. I'm supposed to heal. And have you any idea how much hospital beds cost?"

Yumichika coughed politely. Ikkaku and Mizuki glanced at the fifth seat and turned red as one. Ikkaku crossed his arms. "I don't like the idea of you being alone."

"Well, deal with it. I asked for you to come so I can tell you to not look for me today," she snapped. Gods, she was grouchy. She fervently hoped the imbalance thing would wear off soon or she wouldn't have any friends left by tomorrow.

Ikkaku snarled. "Fine. I hope it gives you the worst hangover ever. Yumichika, let's go. Somewhere out there someone actually needs us."

--------------------------------

She regretted the outburst.

It would be easier to have someone who was strong enough to restrain her being here. Ikkaku certainly fit the bill; strong, fearless and persistent, he could bring her down if he had to without all the unnecessary dilemma. Mizuki knew why she chose to seal herself in instead.

If she had anyone else with her, she might commit to him before she was sure she was in love. It had been that way with Kuchiki-taichou, and she wasn't about to make the same mistake.

She knew she was being sensible, but it didn't make the time pass easier or faster.

"Lessee what I brought back from my trips..."

--------------------------------

By the time Mizuki had plowed through an English novel – _The Lord of the Rings –_ it was early evening.

Damn. She was still a fast reader. And the pages were made of brick, she could swear it; but she knew her sense of touch was screwed.

She got up, aware that the flooring felt grassy and the air like molasses, but determined to move nonetheless. Until she walked around the corridor.

"It can't be you." The air hardened to liquid cement. She was having difficulty breathing. "It cannot possibly be you."

Aizen smiled amiably. "Then who should I possibly be?"

Mizuki crashed to the floor, her knees buckled. Shaking, she tried to scoot backwards, but collided with another pair of legs. She looked up and saw the terrible, smiling face of Gin Ichimaru.

"Hey there."

**----------------Iraq, four months ago----------------**

"I'm telling you, Farid, you all are-" Mizuki stabbed and splintered the mask of a hollow emerging from the debris "-overworked!"

Farid grinned, his dark skin burnished by the glow from his fiery sword Ifrit. "That's the life in the Middle East, girlie. There ain't no end to soul burial or hollow vanquishing in a war-torn country."

Mizuki slashed through another mask with her Ameshizuto, the sickle-shaped blade a maelstrom of destruction. "It doesn't get any better?"

"Until those humans wake up and smell the destruction? Not bloody likely." Farid pointed to a small imp-like creature flitting out of the sky. "Message djinn for ya."

Mizuki listened. And hastily opened the gates to step through to Janan Society (1).

--------------------------------

The captain-general scowled blackly. "If those are the kind of captains Soul Society trains, I think you'd better remain with us. Especially this Aizen character... he sounds demented."

Mizuki bit her tongue. "Captain-general, I need to return home to see if I can assist."

"You can't stay here? We have need of reapers."

"No sir. Soul Society is home."

The captain-general sighed. "Very well. Janan Society will miss you though. Tell your uncle you have been a tremendous asset."

--------------------------------

As she packed denial flowed unchecked.

"It couldn't be him. It can't be him." She hurled her journal into the trunk and screamed into her hands. Then she backed into a wall and slid to the floor.

It was true. She knew it was. She just refused to accept it.

Aizen-senpai had betrayed Soul Society. He killed everyone in Central 46 Chambers. He manipulated the Gotei 13 into doing exactly as he wished them to do. He set up the girl's execution just for something he wanted.

The way he had manipulated everyone... the way he manipulated herself.

She remembered the horror she felt when he began crushing her, almost negligently, against himself.

The triumph in his eyes when Yama-ji agreed to his marriage proposal.

The rage hidden under the disappointed smile when she refused, and the detached amusement when Shunsui-san backed her up in her decision.

The almost-invisible hint of calculated pleasure whenever they met in the corridors and he'd _just _brush by her, enough to set her skin tingling.

The cool humor whenever he saw her following Kuchiki-taicho around.

He scared her.

She wanted to go back right now. She wanted to see the evidence.

No. She wanted to see him in the act of betrayal. She wanted to be there when he was still present on the cliff near the execution grounds. She could have followed him. She wanted to follow him – no. She was still a Kai. She had to follow her uncle's lead.

Could she have stopped him?

But if Kuchiki-taichou almost died facing them down... how was Kuchiki-taichou, anyway?

---------------**Kai family grounds, now**-----------------

"She seems excited to see you, Aizen-sama," commented Gin.

Mizuki was still frozen on the floor. Her gaze was fixed again on her first lover, taking in his altered appearance, his unexpected yet terribly familiar presence. "Senpai?"

Aizen got to one knee. "You remember me. That's good."

"How... why..."

Gin's smile faded slightly. "She likes questions."

"It's alright Gin. Although she has forgotten the rules," Aizen's smile seemed a little more pleasant. "I can take the time to teach everything again."

--------------------------------

(1) Janan: heart, soul in Arabic

The smut is in the next chapter, and there might be more violence. not sure yet.


	12. Fire and Ice II

"You haven't been taking care of yourself, dearest," said Aizen, picking her limp form from the floor.

Mizuki didn't even scream, her mouth was so dry. This was her senpai. He no longer wore the glasses, his hair was swept back...

_You have to do something_, her brain kept screaming at her; _this was Aizen Sousuke, the most wanted shinigami in Soul Society, a murderer, a traitor-_

"Get away from here," she urged huskily, her hands pushing at his white robe. "They will find you, they will catch you. They want to kill you. Get out of here! They'll kill you if they find you. When they find you."

Amused, Aizen placed the clambering woman on her bed. "'They'? Don't _you_ want to kill me, baby?"

"I -" Mizuki's thoughts caught up with what she had said. Gin lounged near the door, the ever-present smile sardonic. She fought for self-control; the bedsheets impaled her skin with thousands of needles. "I... I do. But... I do."

"Liar," scolded Aizen softly. "Gin, go and watch for intruders."

"I thought you had already set up the hypnosis with Kyoka Suigetsu," said Gin.

"Gin, I don't ask twice."

The silver-haired man merely cocked his head and walked away, closing the door.

Aizen cradled the paralyzed Mizuki in his lap. "Poor baby... you always were a bad liar." His warm brown eyes met hers and saw, with satisfaction, that there was still fear in them.

A lot of fear. He liked that.

He liked even more that there was longing behind the fear.

He brushed her hair back, noting her slight intake of breath as he did so.

_He feels so warm, so smooth, like silk, like air..._ Mizuki's skin screamed to be closer to the comfort. Her brain yelled back ineffectually, wanting Mizuki to get a grip over her base passions.

When he lowered her to the bed again Mizuki bit her lips to stop herself from shrieking. Red hot iron burned into her, and dimly she felt she understood why the other shinigami had attacked the hospital wing. He must have thought he was going insane. No one could stand the pain that no one else could see.

He must have seen her discomfort; he stroked her cheek infinitesimally slowly, and smiled with pleasure when she bent into his caress. "Baby... you must have been so lonely since we broke up."

"We didn't break up," she murmured. "You tried to kill me. And I wasn't lonely, I had..."

"You had lots of sex with Byakuya, is that it? But we both know sex isn't love." Aizen began to disrobe her, his hands stroking her skin carefully, and observed how she writhed to maximize contact. "You could've had a thousand lovers, baby, but you still love only me."

"I don't... love you," she gasped as he fondled her breasts, "I don't love... I don't love you."

"Liar." He removed his own robes and kissed her. She arced into his touch, wanting to be enveloped with softness and warmth, away from the burning cotton sheets that seared her skin. Her body reacted to his caresses as he slowly explored her. "You love me as much as you ever did."

"You tried to kill me." The strangled whisper was for herself.

"I never claimed to love you, but you," his hand moved between her well-shaped breasts, "you know you love me." He kissed her, a gentlemanly kiss, a chaste kiss on her lips. He was demoniacally clever, Mizuki realized; he knew she wanted comfort in his touch. "At least you still want me above all others."

"I don't," she whispered, but knew it was not the truth. She tried to hold back the revelation, but her physical form was already bending to his will. "You're just a skillful lover, just like you're a... skillful liar, and a skillful... skillful swordsman, and murderer... oh gods..."

He paused in his nibbling. "_'Just'_? Dearest, you had fifty-odd years of mind-blowing sex. I made sure of that. You will always associate sex – all the good parts of sex – with me. Baby, women would kill to enjoy my studied affections."

His lips pressed on hers again, this time sliding his tongue in to reclaim what was once his sole property. "And already I've ensured you can't sleep with other men without feeling me in you... Without thinking of me, and how good it all was with me... it's always all about me, even with other lovers."

"No, I don't... think of you." She moaned when he withdrew from her mouth.

"Liar." His tongue traced chills down her torso, over her abs. "It's as if you _want _me to punish you."

Aizen's presence was distracting her from the pain of the needles beneath, and her head swam whenever he touched her. He still remembered her sensitive spots, the right buttons to push her over the edge. She tried to free herself again. "Please... please, go away. Get out of Soul Society. They will find you if you stay; I promise I won't say a thing."

"I know you won't," Aizen grinned. "And you know you can't."

He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked; Mizuki tangled her fingers into his hair and pushed him closer. He readily complied, and his hand readied her other breast for his tasting. As he trailed butterfly kisses to the other nipple he murmured, "But I won't go anywhere until I get what I want from you."

Mizuki's mind shrieked at her again. _Do something! Stop lying there and stop enjoying _-

"What do you want of me?" she demanded wildly and fought his tantalizing kisses. She didn't fight very hard.

He sat back on his haunches. She noted that he was already aroused, and that she wanted, needed him; she desired Aizen in a way she never had, never did with Byakuya and Ikkaku. He smiled wickedly. "You'll find out when I have my fill."

With a yank he pulled her upright into his embrace, and he crushed her lips and tongue with meltingly sweet force. She was aware of the thickness in the air, the difficulty of moving herself, but she dragged her hands up to stroke his hair and circle his neck.

"Uh uh, rule number one," he admonished and pushed her arms down. "You do what I tell you."

She whimpered when he bit and sucked on her neck. "Senpai..."

"Hush, baby, it's all good." He lay her down again, his hands slipping between her thighs. It was still his, in spirit, though more than one men had explored his territory. He hadn't liked the idea of sharing his domain, but the perverseness of it had appealed to his darker nature then. "You know it will be."

--------------------------------

Gin waited outside the bedroom. He could hear everything happening inside.

It didn't bother him.

Very few things did.

Gin smiled a little pensively as moans and soft cries started issuing from behind the closed door. Mizuki was attractive enough, the lords knew, but he hadn't enjoyed the few times he received her attentions as much as he thought he would.

Perhaps it was because she'd look at him with those terrified eyes. Or maybe the wince of fear and revulsion whenever he touched her.

Ah well. Water under the bridge.

Then he saw the rows of books arranged neatly on the shelves.

---------------**Thirty years ago, in Gin's bedroom**-----------------

"So, Mizuki-chan. Persuade me."

She looked at him for another long beat. "How do you want me to do so?"

The question had surprised Gin. He seldom had to direct his real lover in lovemaking. But then, Aizen-taichou would have liked being in control, wouldn't he?

"I don't really know, Mizuki-chan..." he got up and sauntered close to her, his breath cool on her cheek. "How low can you go?"

She understood.

--------------**Now, in the Kai family grounds**------------------

Aizen fondled her breasts and breathed in the fragrance of her hair. She murmured his name and pushed herself back on him, wanting him deeper in her.

"Rule number two: you have to beg if you want more," he whispered in her ear as he withdrew.

She clung to his arms. "Please, senpai. I want..."

"Beg me."

"I'm begging you. Please. Please."

--------------------------------

Gin was reading the slim black journal on the table. This was book twelve; there was a whole shelf dedicated to her experiences. Mizuki had adored Aizen; even their first meeting was well-documented.

Gin found it darkly amusing to invade the privacy of her memories as his captain reclaimed his sovereignty over her body.

'I saw him again today, outside the academy. He's already graduated and became a lieutenant, and he exudes such grace. I bet he'll become captain in three years or less. When he saw me looking he smiled. Unbelievable. I melted on the spot, I think. I don't know why Shunsui-san tells me to avoid him. Aizen-senpai is so gracious and gentlemanly, I don't think he can harm anyone.

'When he walked over I wished I could fall over and _die, _I was so nervous. But it turns out he wanted to compliment me on my zanjutsu. And of course, all I did was to bow and gape like some stupid hollow.

'Usually I'm just watching him – like every other female student here. I like that he asks us to call him senpai; it seems so much more intimate than fukutaichou.'

Gin chuckled, ignoring the cry that came out of the room. He flipped a few pages.

'Last night senpai stayed over for the first time. I knew there was some good to having the entire estate to myself, even if I had had to sell half of it to the Shihouin family for living expenses. I knew I wrote that I am prepared, but in reality I wasn't. How could I be with Aizen-senpai who always surprises me?

'I thought at first that he'd be a gentle lover, just like the way he kisses. But he was a lot... he was rough, and it hurt a little, but in a good way. Maybe that's how all men behave in bed. But it felt... good. I didn't know love could feel so physical and all consuming. It was as if I didn't exist anymore, and it was just heat, and pounding beats, and darkness. And, though I don't have any one else to compare against, senpai is really, really 'well-hung', if the term my other seniors taught me was right. If anyone else should read this, I'd probably die of embarrassment.'

The silver-haired shinigami looked over at the door. Then he shrugged nonchalantly, and pulled down another journal.

--------------------------------

Mizuki twisted away from the pillow and sheets. They were cold and they burned; she tried to tell him that, tried to form coherent phrases, but her body was in the driving seat. Her ankles were locked about him, and her hips bucked in response to his thrusts. Her fingers pushed and clawed at his chest but slipped with the sweat. She tried to shove him away again, so she could pull away from the acid-laced covers below her.

Aizen's perspiring torso pinned her against the mattress. "Rule three: don't struggle, don't resist." He bit her on the shoulder, hard, and she writhed with pain and pleasure.

--------------------------------

'Today I met the man Aizen-senpai has been talking about. Ichimaru Gin... he has the strangest air about him. Is it only me? Senpai seemed to like talking to the new shinigami. He said Gin would become a strong asset one day. I don't doubt senpai's words, but when I see Ichimaru it's as if all the air has been sucked out of the room, leaving a miasma of ice and death. He's, I don't know, scary, perhaps.'

Gin pouted. Then he reached for another book and turned a few more pages.

'Senpai told me Ichimaru wanted to become captain. I thought senpai would be happy for Ichimaru, but he wanted Gin to stay as lieutenant. I don't know how I could help. Senpai says I was a possible reason for Gin to stay, and that maybe I could persuade Gin.'

_Did she record our trysts too?_ Gin was curious. It would be interesting to see how Mizuki viewed the episodes. He looked at the dates and flipped the pages accordingly.

'Even though senpai had entrusted me with the mission, I could barely see it through. His hands are cold, and so are his lips; everything about his body emanated chill. I tried to control myself but I couldn't. The moment I got home I scrubbed myself clean – I don't want senpai to feel whatever Ichimaru had left on me.'

Flip.

'Ichimaru is a gentler lover than senpai, but I cannot stand his touch. Perhaps there are those who long to be near him, but I fear him. Every time he embraces me it's as if I am sleeping in a snake pit. But senpai says Ichimaru's mind is being swayed; he appears more open to the thought of assisting senpai than leading his own division. That is good, senpai says. I guess he's right.'

Flip.

'When senpai touched me today I felt cleansed. All the dirt, all the guilt, all the fear... they fall away. He is my sun, my heat. He never asks what I did to persuade Ichimaru, and I don't dare tell senpai; if he hates me I will rather kill myself.'

Flip.

'Ichimaru informs me that Aizen-senpai knew of our trysts. The lieutenant had told senpai himself, expecting senpai to get rid of me and give me to him. But senpai says he wants me to remain by his side. I will. But I don't know why senpai says I can continue sleeping with Ichimaru... I don't want to. Senpai says that, if I stopped helping, perhaps the man will leave.'

Flip.

'I tried once more today. I couldn't, knowing that senpai knows. I long to die.'

Gin's smile faded for a second.

--------------------------------

She was no longer aware of time.

She didn't even knew why she was resisting him. This was her senpai, the man she loved. What was there to resist?

When he directed her to pleasure him, she obeyed. That's what she always did – obeyed every word. He was her sun, her warmth, her heart.

_This is wrong._

_Why?_

_He is evil._

_He is my senpai. He is not evil._

_Aizen Sousuke killed the Central 46 Chambers. He set the girl up and caused many shinigami to be injured and caused some to die needlessly._

_They had it coming._

_He tried to kill you._

_But he didn't. So he didn't mean it._

_What about Kuchiki-taichou? Ikkaku?_

_They're... they are just stopgap measures. Until senpai returned for me._

_What about Unohana-taichou? Kotetsu-taichou? Farid? Your friends in Janan Society? How about your uncle? Koma-san? Shunsui-san? Juushiro-san?_

Mizuki's face paled and she jerked away. Aizen frowned a little. "I didn't ask you to stop."

"I didn't ask you anything," Mizuki whispered. She was still on her knees, and she pushed away from the reclining traitor. "I never asked you anything." She moved back, swaying, and fell off the side of her bed. Crawling, Mizuki headed for Ameshizuto. She needed her sword.

Aizen's hand grabbed her by her throat and shoved her down on the floor. "Poor baby. And you were doing so well up to now."


	13. Interruption

Ikkaku threw back the shot of liquor. It burned its way down. "Gnyeahh... gods this stuff is vile."

"Y'know, you never told me how sex with Mizuki was," said Yumichika, filling the shot glass again. They were already on their second bottle of scotch – courtesy of their recent human world endeavor. "Or d'you prefer to keep it a secret?"

"We didn't have sex."

"What? You're joking... you were with her, alone, for ages. And I heard you two broke the bed. You were all smiley later on... "

"I didn't want to appear all fragile over a girl, Yumi." Ikkaku shook his head as the drink seared down his throat. "We did get close to it, but something held her back."

Yumichika drank his shot with less facial contortions. "Nyaaehhhh...Something?"

----------------

"I know one way."

Mizuki's head rested against his shoulder. "Would that involve a certain amount of nudity and naughtiness?"

"Do you want it to?" The grin on Ikkaku's face grew. He wasn't about to ask for permission.

"Hell yeah," she said and smothered him with kisses. They fell on the bed, and heard something splinter. "Oops. I don't think this was meant as a bed for two."

"We'll pay for it later." The third seat's hands removed the flimsy robe obstructing his way.

Mizuki squirmed, further arousing his feral instincts. "The door's open-"

"They won't come here. This is a private wing. You know that." His answers were muffled as he buried wet kisses all along her collarbone and soon he heard a strangled moan. He grinned again and flicked his tongue along her fair skin. Then his questing hands reached down and stroked her intimately until he saw her eyes begin to unfocus.

"'Kaku... oh god... take off your clothes," she commanded, her breathing now labored. She wriggled against his hands, wanting him to explore further up, further inwards, her womanhood slick in her desire.

Ikkaku was pleased. He liked being in control during battles, and this was no different from fighting other than the final outcome. Shrugging out of his uniform, Ikkaku pressed himself against the smooth, hot figure below him, hearing her grunt as she reached for his erection. "Not yet... I want to prolong this for as... long as I can." His tongue laved over her breasts.

"Never... figured you... for a patient man, 'Kaku," she sighed. Her fingers scraped over his skin, leaving little weals in their wake. Her tongue explored his lips, his mouth, his face, and then her hands wandered feather-light over his scalp.

Ikkaku nearly came with that simple touch and he ground his hips against her in response. She moaned again, and he kissed her on the lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as deep as he could go, wanting to do the same again with another part of his anatomy.

"Touch me now." Her eyes fluttered open with that order, and willingly she followed his guide until her hands found their target. He groaned aloud; being patient was sometimes unbelievably torturous. He wanted her, he knew it; all those other lovers didn't matter. She was here, and this was now, and she was his once he could claim her from the memories of other men. "Mizuki, I want you. Let me want you, baby."

She arched against him, her hardened nipples tantalizing his chest as she rubbed her torso against the scarred one above her. He took it as permission, not that he intended to get any. Bracing himself on his forearms (was that another crack he heard?) he let her legs wrap about his waist. As the tip of his aching need brushed against her she suddenly halted her response. "Ikkaku, get off," she panted, then pleaded, first calmly, then wild with needless fear. "Get off, get off get off...get off of me get off!"

---------------

"She pushed you away just before you-"

"Yes, Yumi, rub the salt in, why don't you?"

--------------

Ikkaku had to finish the job alone in the private bathroom. He was angry about it, but not as angry as he was confused about Mizuki's abrupt rejection.

When he returned to the bed Mizuki had wrapped herself in the robe again. She was shaking and there were tears on her face.

"I'm sorry, Ikkaku," she hiccuped. He swallowed his own emotions and settled beside her again. The bed gave another ominous creak, but they ignored it. She curled against his strong frame, her head resting on his abdomen. He stroked her hair, unsure of how to proceed. Usually he and his lovers would just have lots of sex, and then, when they tired of the sex, they split amicably. What was he supposed to do with a fragile lover?

She sniffed again, burying her face in his thigh. That was what he wanted her to do, but not when she was upset. He sighed. "Want to tell me why you were responding beautifully and then...?"

"Bad associations," she whispered. "I remembered my first lover as you were making love to me. I didn't want that. Not with you."

Perhaps it was because she was not making eye contact; her admission was genuine and heartfelt. Ikkaku went on caressing her hair, not sure if he wanted to know more. "But Kuchiki-taichou was just using you, love. He admitted as much."

The endearment passed over her head entirely. "He wasn't my first lover, 'Kaku."

"Then who was it?" He really didn't want to hear it, but he needed to. Call it masochism.

"It doesn't matter. He's left. He's gone." She sat up straighter. "It's just... when we ended our relationship, he put me in hospital. And this place... I have no fondness for this place."

"Your lover put you in hospital?" He was incredulous.

"He broke five ribs by crushing me against his chest," she confessed, almost guilty. "And then... the crack, the location... and he loved to call me baby."

"And I just so happened to have committed all the mistakes," Ikkaku finished. _Great job Ikkaku._

"I tried to just... lose myself in what you were doing to me, but his face kept appearing in my head. And... it wasn't right," she said, aware of how lame it was.

Ikkaku exhaled heavily. "Let's just cuddle, okay? Until you feel comfortable enough with me."

----------------

Seeing his friend drinking from the bottle, Yumichika shook his head. "You never were that patient. At least, not that I know."

"I just don like knowing she's thinking of other men while we're at it, okay?" Ikkaku slurred. "It... makes my bloil bod... blood boil. I wanna ta chop that fella up."

Another man chimed in, "Chop who up?"

Yumichika greeted Kyoraku Shunsui cordially. Ikkaku grinned and leaned in confidingly, "Kyorakuku-taichou, I had some along... alone time wiv her today. Like ya wanna me ta, the udder time. Berry nice time, unnil she... she talked of her firsh lover."

Kyoraku's smile fixed in its place. "Did she now?"

"Didja know who itwas?"

"No. I don't." Turning to the fifth seat, Kyoraku said, "He's sloshed. Bring him back and make him sleep."

"Uh... he usually gets over this in half an hour-"

"Do it."

Yumichika never knew Kyoraku Shunsui could be that scary.

----------------

_Aizen's stink pervades everything. _

_His claws sinks into everyone._

_Why didn't they believe me? Why couldn't they see?_

Kyoraku stormed his way to Ukitake's quarters. "Juu-chan, let me in."

"What's the matter?" The familiar and loved rhythm of Ukitake striding over his hardwood floor relaxed Kyoraku somewhat. The eighth division captain removed his hat and leaned it against the door. The two loudmouths knew what that meant and would, sensibly, keep away.

The white-haired captain stared at his colleague. "You seem troubled. And tense."

"I am." Grabbing Ukitake by the waist, Kyoraku slammed his mouth on the other captain's and shut the door firmly.


	14. Fire and Ice III

A/N: violence and darkness and twistedness. If it's too angsty, go read "Every Man's Fantasy" instead. Guaranteed fun :)

Special thanks to my regular reviewers (you know who you are). You guys make me wanna write more and more and more and more... (big grin)

here's a big cyberspace hug 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could feel her pulse beating beneath his grip. He wasn't gripping hard.

Not the time to do that yet.

Her eyes were wide, her mouth was open... he loved the look, the look she got just before her eyes roll back and she tries to scream.

His hand tightened. She convulsed, her knee curling up and snapping out. Gasping, she reached for his arm, clutching at him, scrambling for his shoulders and his face. He smiled down gently. It was too delicious... even after fifty years she was unchanged.

So... predictable, with just the right dash of surprise.

He hadn't expected her to get off the bed, not after re-triggering her memories and associations. She had been one of his early masterpieces; like a blank canvas, a lump of raw clay, shaping her to love him and devote herself to pleasing him. For an early experiment in control, Aizen thought of Mizuki as his prototype. She took a long time to break, and probably only Hinamori was more devoted to her beloved captain. But then, he had never stepped down from the pedestal Hinamori placed him on by initiating sexual relations with her. With the fifth division lieutenant, Aizen was a sun god; with Mizuki, he was her first, in all the ways that matter.

He let go of her throat. "You never really learn, do you baby?"

"I'm not as smart... as you." She rasped, struggling to a sitting position. Ameshizuto wasn't too far away; she just had to release it and the grogginess would lift...

"Oh no you don't. I do know what your zanpakuto can do, dearest – draws the impurities out of your system, sobers you right up," he grabbed her again and tossed her on the bed. "Ameshizuto stays there. And you- will stay here. You don't want the best memories, you'll relive the worst. Gin!"

"Yeah." Gin opened the door and leaned on the frame, dripping cool insouciance. Mizuki tried vainly to cover her nudity but Aizen held her down.

"Feeling up for some nostalgia?"

"Not quite up yet," smiled Gin. His eyes roamed over the naked bodies of his leader and the pale form beneath. "But I can always make the extra effort."

Aizen released his hostage. "Go wild."

Gin pointed to the journals littered on the desk behind him. "Plenty of interesting nuggets buried in the troves, taicho."

"Can't perform before my eyes, Gin?" Aizen pulled on a robe and went into the outer room, but paused to kiss the smaller ex-captain on the neck. Gin arched a little towards the contact.

"You know I'm a shy guy." Gin's eyes opened just a slit. "Plus you might find something in there that could save us a hell lotta time. She wrote almost everything she knew down in there."

"You saying there might be a location?"

"He's her uncle," Gin removed his outer jacket. "I'm just saying."

-------------------------------

When had it stopped hurting?

Mizuki coughed. Blood drops splattered on the once pristine sheets.

_I'm going to have a hell of a time washing that out._

"He wants you broken," Gin's tone was amused. "Now, I'm not one for the mind games as much as he is, so I'll settle for the physical."

Somehow she found it in herself to smile. "Carrot and stick, huh?"

"You really want a stick right now?" Gin licked up the side of her face, and she swiveled away. "I could give it to you. All you gotta do is ask."

"Go ahead," she breathed. "Make my day."

"You really grew up, didn't you? More confident." Gin twisted her arm up her back. "Time was, you trembled before me. And under me. And around me."

She gasped when he twisted the arm a little harder with each phrase and kissed the base of her neck. Mizuki swallowed her revulsion as the ex-captain ran his tongue over the bite Aizen left. "Things change."

He punched her in the gut and she doubled over, retching, and then screamed as Gin pressed down on her spine with his knee. "Things change, perhaps. I don't."

She was gasping for breath when he flipped her over, and he straddled her. She lay limp, unable to react; already her left leg was broken, and her shoulder was close to being dislocated. Her face was still untouched though.

_At least I don't need to be made up extensively when Unohana-taichou lays me out on the autopsy table._

_I wonder how many people will attend the funeral. What will Yama-ji say?_

"Relax. I'm not gonna kill you. He hasn't said I could," said Gin, already leaning over her. She closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen.

-------------------------------

Aizen turned the pages and smiled as he heard her scream again.

The information in the journals was engrossing. Little, little details that enabled him to predict his opponents' movements more fully, map their possible reactions.

But no clue to where the key was. He wasn't disappointed; Yamamoto might be somewhat slow on the uptake, but he was a responsible leader and kept secrets secret.

If Aizen had gotten wed to the girl, he might have become the soutaichou-in-waiting. But this way was much better – a straightforward and honest war, instead of a skulking, lying shadow.

Another scream. Aizen hoped Gin wouldn't go too hard on the girl; he still had time and energy to burn.

-------------------------------

"I didn't think I'd miss that," Gin opined, holding Mizuki close to his body. She still had great legs, he noted, no matter how bruised they were. He wondered if he should have gone easier on her; the broken leg certainly put a damper on her responses. They lay side by side. She didn't cry, did not even tremble. His fingers lingered over her bruised skin, coaxing some reaction. He kissed her on her cheek, gently. "What's wrong?"

She suddenly embraced him and kissed him frenziedly. He was stunned; never was she so abandoned in all their encounters. Astounded he kissed her back, forgetting to 'go wild' the way his captain taught him. As her arms tightened about his neck her kisses trailed to his ear, and he breathed in the subtle mixture of blood, sweat and musk.

Intoxicating.

"Kill me." Her voice was hoarse now. She held on tightly, not releasing Gin's head. "Please."

Gin closed his eyes and kissed her shoulder. "I can't do that."

"It's simple," she insisted. "Just a twist of my neck. It'll be quick." She did not sob; somehow Gin found it in himself to pity Aizen's little plaything. "Please."

-------------------------------

Unohana moved as fast as her lieutenant could follow.

"I informed you about my trip to the human world for the medical conference last week. How could this still happen, Kotetsu Isane fukutaichou?"

The statuesque lieutenant paled. This was as close to fury as Unohana-taichou got. Isane knew had been remiss, but it had been Unohana-taichou, right down to the handwriting and the gently stern comments.

The two stopped outside the Kai family grounds. Hastily Isane began to undo her barrier spells, but was halted in the process. The fourth division captain looked grave. "Isane, run as fast as you can and get Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou, Komamura-taichou or Kuchiki-taichou. All of them, if possible. If you cannot find them, ask Yamamoto-soutaicho to come here."

"What?"

"There isn't time for questions. Go."

-------------------------------

"He can't do that," Aizen said, joining them in the bed. Gin untwined himself from the girl and smiled at the brown-eyed ex-captain. Aizen tsk-tsked at the extensive bruising and the blood spatters, before kissing the back of Mizuki's neck lightly. "He can't do that... because it's wrong."

"You joining us?" Gin asked, his long fingers running up and down the body between them.

"Tempting as it is, we have company waiting outside. Unohana is a very perceptive woman."

Mizuki held her breath. Aizen was not lying, was he? Her first lover remained kissing her neck, as he stroked her tangled hair over the pillows, occasionally brushing his fingers with Gin's. "She's not doing anything yet."

"I did recall telling you that pretending to be Unohana-taichou was far too risky, Aizen-sama," Gin stated coolly.

Aizen chuckled deep in his throat. "You're the one who wanted to put on a show, Gin. Mizuki," Aizen bent over her face and whispered against her ear, lips just touching the rim, "did you like the comb we sent you?"

"It wasn't anywhere I looked," said Gin. His hands now caressed her injured leg. "I think she threw it away."

"I hope not, it was a work of art."

"Who is she asking, do you know?"

"Probably the three protectors, or even Byakuya." Aizen's hand slipped to her breasts and groped. She bit down a whimper. "Probably figured out we're inside and yet does not make any move. Smart woman, our Unohana."

Gin's brows furrowed. "Not Ikkaku-san?"

"Captain-level shinigami would stand a higher chance of cornering us." Aizen gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek before kissing Gin on the lips. "Get dressed. Fun and games coming up."

-------------------------------


	15. Artemis

Kotetsu Isane waited outside the hut patiently.

She knew, of course. All the top officers in Fourth Division knew. It was their weekly duty, to attend to Ukitake-taicho and check on his progress. There were signs. But it had still been a shock for Isane when Kyoraku-taicho dragged the door open, wrapped only in a sheet.

"You better have a damn good reason to interrupt," the captain had growled.

"Um, Unohana-taicho asked that Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou come the the Kai family estate grounds. Something's wrong but she didn't explain."

"Kai's home? I'm there." Kyoraku had closed the door.

-----------------------------

He shrugged into his captain's coat. "Juu-chan, you're not going. You had another coughing attack this afternoon. I'll be damned if I'm risking you this soon."

Juushiro handed Shunsui the other robe. "She's my subordinate, man."

"And she is our responsibility." Shunsui pulled his lover in close and inhaled the scent of the white hair. "We'll be okay."

"Be safe. Come home to me."

-----------------------------

Isane hated being the last one to arrive. When she was there she saw her captain in deep talk with Kyoraku-taichou, and much to Isane's surprise Kuchiki-taichou was there too.

"...Kotetsu, bring down your barrier." All three captains had drawn their swords. Isane chanted as Kuchiki-taichou had ordered. Suddenly she flew back as if jerked by invisible strings.  
"Isane!" Unohana cried out, losing her usual composure.

Kuchki Byakuya stepped closer to the barrier and ran his hands over it. "Secondary seal. Woven in with the first. It's tough to undo..."

"But not impossible." Kyoraku supplied. He placed his hand on the barrier as well, closing his eyes and shook his head. "I can only sense Mizuki inside, no one else."

"Isane is out cold," said Unohana. "The secondary seal rebounds rather viciously on the one who breaks it. Please stand aside, Kyoraku-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho. This is my problem now."

No one argues with Unohana Retsu when she used that tone.

-----------------------------

"I smell fear."

Gin tied his belt more firmly. "I think you smell -" he glanced at the bedroom and the crumpled form on the bed "- us. All of us."

"The blood, the sex... not any of that. Fear is... tangible and perceptible. And also there is real anger brewing right now." Aizen sniffed. "It's a delicious frisson of the senses."

"Always thought you were a bit of poet," Gin strolled up to Aizen and leaned his chin on the older man's shoulder. Aizen ruffled the silver hair affectionately as the barrier screamed into the night.

-----------------------------

Unohana breathed out evenly as her chant continued while she directed the reishi spears into the ground. They were visible as violent purple electric arcs, and Unohana was breathing shallowly as she chanted. Sweat poured off her brow and dripped to the ground.

"_... lady of the moon, mistress of the hunt, direct the powers as one who cleanses. The twin who rides and the twin who sings, they call on the island that grew roots for their birth, the nine chariots flame..."_

"How long do you think it'll take?" Kyoraku asked in an undertone.

Kuchiki Byakuya held on to his sword. "Ten minutes. Give or take."

-----------------------------

Aizen kissed the crown of Gin's head as they sat in the hallway. "Should I lift the hypnosis?"

"Well, it's more fun if they come in and fight air, isn't it?"

Aizen sang under his breath, "Fun and games, fun and games..."

Gin finished up in a singsong voice, "...something's gonna end in flames."

-----------------------------

"_...the son of the sun sets, the winged horses ride west."_ Unohana spat out a mouthful of blood and fell to the ground. The other two captains rushed over but she waved them off. "The seals are broken. Our first priority is Kai-san, then the intruders."

-----------------------------

"They're in." Gin said, standing up. "Ready?"

"We've got a little more time." Aizen pulled Gin down to his lap again. The silver-haired ex-captain pretended to struggle before falling obligingly into Aizen's arms.

-----------------------------

A huge shadow blocked out the faint moonlight. Kyoraku tilted his hat back. "Sajin. Good of you to join us."

"Got Ukitake's invite," Komamura growled.

They entered into the grounds as one. Everything was silent, even the ever-present crickets. Komamura sniffed the air. "I smell only her."

"The hypnosis is complete for all senses." Kuchiki raised his blade. "We should attack. _Shire, Senbonzakura._"

"What, air?" Kyoraku scoffed. "_H__ana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau. Katen Kyokotsu._"

Komamura bared his fangs. "Your shikai command is still freakishly long. _Todoroke, Tenken._"

-----------------------------

"Time to lift the veil. Ready for the bride, Gin?"

Gin grinned wolfishly. "More than. Let's go."


	16. Bride and Groom

A/N: Again, muchos gracias to all my regular readers and reviewers (esp. JadeRent and Kin Inu), you guys and girls are so sweet and encouraging! Big hugs again 

I hate writing fight scenes, they're so much more exciting in your head than in type. Will get plotty soon, a couple chapters from now. Moving past the smut... unless you want more smut, in which case drop me a review :)

-----------------------------

Komamura snarled as the hypnosis lifted. "They _are _here."

"Hiya kiddos, how's everything?" Gin waved cheerily, then flash-stepped aside as millions of sakura blossoms crashed down. "Guess you're all okay then."

Kuchiki narrowed his eyes and directed his zanpakuto with his hands. Gin managed to dodge until the sixth division captain materialized behind him and stabbed down with a glowing sword. The slash ripped into the loose robe and tore it a new opening.

Gin groaned theatrically. "Aw, Bya-chan! Now I gotta mend it myself, y'know? Aizen-sama's really strict about new uniforms. _Ikorose, Shinso_."

The extended zanpakuto slammed into a thousand glowing splinters.

-----------------------------

"Sousuke."

"Shunsui. Good to see you. How's Juushiro? Feeling better, I hope?"

Kyoraku almost smiled. "You just never tire of your voice, do you Sousuke?"

"It's a gift," Aizen said coolly. "Self-confidence and self-acceptance soar when you're pretty much invincible. Komamura-taicho, you joining in our fight?"

Tenken smashing downwards, Komamura roared. "AIZEN!!"

"That's my name." The brown-haired man easily parried Tenken's attack. "Or are you going to check on your little girl?"

"What did you do to Mizuki?" Komamura raged when Aizen gave him another innocent smile. "_What did you do_?!"

"Go and see."

-----------------------------

Unohana's breathing hitched. The reiatsu feedback either Aizen or Gin installed as the secondary seal was interfering with her central nervous system, and she was trying to reinstate control.

It wasn't working very well. Her heartbeat was erratic, and she was hyperventilating.

But she knew she had to get back on her feet. Her lieutenant needed attention immediately, and possibly Kai Mizuki was nearing death.

-----------------------------

"So, before we were so rudely interrupted... how is Juushiro, Shunsui?"

Kyoraku angled both scimitars. "He is perfectly fine. How are you? The evil mastermind lifestyle good for you?"

"It has its good points," Aizen smiled and the two opponents slowly circled. "Like the perk of visiting my baby doll... and getting away with it."

"You hurt her, I kill you."

"Noble sentiments, coming from you." Aizen drew his own sword. "It just kills you, doesn't it? That I got there first – in all the ways that matter."

Kyoraku's eyes narrowed and he swung his left scimitar down. Then the sword on his right slashed up, missing Aizen's chin by inches.

Aizen ducked and laughed. "That's the best you can do? No wonder she stayed with me all those long decades." He dashed forward and gave Kyoraku and uppercut before the eighth division captain blocked the next punch, slashing into Aizen's abdomen. They jumped apart, Kyoraku spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"She's like a daughter to me."

"Oh really?" scoffed Aizen. "So... the times you tried to break us up, poison her mind against me-"

"-showing her your real face-"

"- it was all for her own good? The longing glances, the over-protectiveness, the lingering hugs you like to give her..."

"She's like a daughter. You know nothing of our bond."

Aizen laughed again, a carefree laugh that grated on Kyoraku's nerves. "No I don't. Never figured you for incest fantasies, Shunsui. Or is Juushiro finally too... weak for you? That sickly, frail body unable to keep up?"

"More mind games, Sousuke?" Kyoraku Shunsui replied with two blades, which Aizen parried easily with Kyoka Suigetsu. Kyoraku said in a low voice, "Release your shikai, Sousuke. I will not fight you this way." When the ex-captain chuckled, Kyoraku yelled, "Release it!"

"Why should I?" Aizen muttered a spell under his breath and a burst of red fire enveloped the other shinigami. Flames wreathed about Kyoraku, and he struggled out of the searing tongues.

"I was taught by Yama-ji. These flames? Nothing." His haori coat smoking, Kyoraku called up a savage blast that nearly took Aizen off his feet.

"Y'know, I should congratulate your bond with her. She never thought any lower of you, even after much insinuation from me. And I have to say, I worked hard at discrediting you. Didn't work."

"What can I say? I'm the good guy," Kyoraku quipped as three wind blades swept towards Aizen, who dodged two and shattered the third. Kyoraku called up another windstorm, ripping up turf and mud.

Aizen flash-stepped to a point behind Kyoraku. "Good versus evil then? Mizuki doesn't work that way."

The windstorm rose in intensity around Kyoraku. The hat was whipped off. "You don't know her."

"More than you do." Suddenly Aizen was before Kyoraku, his hand clamped about the eighth division captain's wrist. He hissed, "I know every inch of her skin, every feeling in her heart, and practically every thought in her mind. And it bites that you can't, doesn't it?"

-----------------------------

Gin swept Shinso in a wide arc, aiming for Byakuya as the sixth division captain flash-stepped from point to point. Senbonzakura crashed down in glittering white-pink waves, and Gin was very amused with their little game of cat-and-mouse.

"You haven't caught me yet, Byakuya-chan!" Shinso darted out again, a venomous tongue looking for payback.

Kuchiki grabbed his sword again. "Bankai."

"Tsssk... you're really impatient, Bya-chan," complained Gin. "I'm not taking our fight seriously, y'know."

"I am." Kuchiki dragged a blade across the space Gin just vacated. "Not just for Mizuki, but for Rukia as well."

"How is Rukia, by the way? Whoops!" Gin feinted to the right but skipped to the left. "I did learn some tricks by Aizen-sama's side, you know."

"That's all you know. Tricks."

"You know some pretty impressive ones yourself, Bya-chan," teased Gin. "I recall seeing you and Mizuki-chan one bright spring day in your office, and you used the paperwork as bedding, and then the thing you did with her belt..."

"You spied on us?" Kuchiki paused in his attack.

"When I'm bored," Gin smiled wider. "I did share her with Aizen-sama for a short while."

"You are supremely depraved."

"Like you're better than me, Bya-chan? Always, you know you were better than me," Gin taunted, Shinso slicing across Kuchiki's cheek and drawing blood. "You never say my name properly. I don't know why that is. Too low-class for ya, Bya-chan?" The sword stabbed again and the dark-haired captain blocked the thrust.

Kuchiki gritted his teeth as Gin circled behind him. Senbonzakura swam around them both, wave after wave crashing after its master's opponent. "It's not about class, Ichimaru. You're just beneath me."

"Am I now?"

"Because of that, you couldn't possibly know what I think."

"I do know you don't care what name she calls out, because you don't bother to call hers, do you?"

Kuchiki exhaled shakily, directing his bankai with his hands. Gin was able to maneuver around his attacks though; he had been learning from Aizen, sure enough. Only patches of blood indicated that Senbonzakura had actually hurt the fox-faced ex-captain. Not that Ichimaru Gin seemed to care.

"Oh right, you're from a noble house!" Gin clapped a hand to his cheek dramatically. "I always forget. And your using of Kai Mizuki-" a stab "-makes you so much-" a jab, grazing Kuchiki's left knee "-better than a Rukongai native like me, huh."

"I didn't use her." Kuchiki paused.

Gin shrugged, driving Shinso forward again. "Looked different to me then. Maybe 'cos I was seeing everything from a rooftop. Maybe you're, I don't know, closer, since _she _was beneath you, just letting you thrust-" he suited action to word "-into her warmth."

-----------------------------

Komamura carried the limp and bruised form out of the house to Unohana, now struggling to her knees. "See to her. Now."

"Extensive bruising, broken ribs – her lungs might be punctured. We need to get her to the hospital right now." Unohana's face was whiter than usual. "You'll have to... to bring all of us there, I can't even release Minazuki. I'm sorry, Komamura-taichou..."

"Apologize if you can't save her." He picked all three females up and sprinted to the fourth division. He devoutly hoped the other two could hold out until he could return and grind the traitors' bones to dust.


	17. Stand Up Comedy

A/N: Did I mention I hate writing fight scenes? Yamamoto appears! Not that anyone really cares, but still... (: D) More Gin/Aizen goodness. Sorry if I walloped your faves, but all in the name of fun and angst.

--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

Ayasegawa Yumichika put down the fine-toothed comb. He closed his eyes and let his senses expand. They were right. He put on his robe and belted it before walking sedately to Madarame's room.

Ikkaku was slumped across the table, fiddling with an empty bottle. "What?"

"Aizen and Ichimaru are at Mizuki's residence."

----------------------

Kyoraku wheezed slightly from the punch he received to the solar plexus. It burned like hell, and thankfully Kyoraku had twisted sideways before the blow connected fully.

He tottered. Aizen had managed to fracture an ankle. To Kyoraku's pleasure Aizen was panting too; Kyoraku had been working with air for too long not to develop an armor of whirring, twisting currents. Sure, it drained his reiatsu, but it also meant Aizen could not sneak up on him. Kido-wise he made sure Aizen had no time to chant, and a chant-less kido spell would not be effective against Kyoraku. Not after Yama-ji's personal tuition after Kyoraku disabled Komamura with 'Black Coffin'.

But Kyoraku knew he could not hold out much longer. _I've lied to Juu-chan._

A huge arm crashed down, fragmenting the paved garden path. Kyoraku heaved a sigh of relief. "Glad you made it, Sajin."

"Tag," Komamura gnashed his teeth. The canines ground against each other as the huge shadow blocked out the moon. The seventh division captain snapped at Aizen. "You're it."

"I'm game." Aizen raised his brows and trained his zanpakuto at both captains. "_Hado 54: haien_."

----------------------

Kuchiki was bleeding.

He hadn't expected Ichimaru's bankai to be that powerful. He had underestimated Ichimaru Gin, because the other man had always portrayed himself to be nothing more than swagger and swank. Now his left kneecap was probably smashed and a sword speared his right hand through his right foot up from the ground.

Gin grinned maliciously. "How are you doing, Bya-chan?"

"Better after you die." The hissed threat amused the silver-haired shinigami.

"If you're the state you're in, that won't happen." The smile was almost concerned. "You're gonna need help."

"And help he's got." Ikkaku and Yumichika landed just between the two combatants. Kuchiki tried to order them away, but his words ended in a long scream when Gin snatched the blade out of his wounds. The extended blade snapped to a hand length again.

"And here I was thinking this shindig was a little dead," Gin commented. He waited. "Dead? Shi-ni-ga-mi? Quote 'death gods' unquote?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika dared not take their eyes off him, but they did raise quizzical eyebrows. Gin rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Does no one have a sense of humor in Seireitei? Boy this is a hard town to work!"

Baring his teeth, Ikkaku said, "Let's make it easier. _Nobiro, Hozukimaru_."

--------------------------------------

Mizuki woke up in excruciating pain.

"Aizen... Aizen senpai, at my, at my... place. He's there. They're there."

"We know. Stop moving, please." Iemura and Yamada were working on her ribs. She tried to grab Yamada; she had to make him understand. Iemura commanded, "Kai-san, you have to stay still!"

"Shut up!" Mizuki pulled the seventh seat close. The effort nearly killed her. Her breath came in shallow bursts but she needed to tell someone. "Save... save Aizen-senpai. Don't let him... don't let... let him kill any... anyone."

"He is the least of your problems."

"Soutaichou!" Both Iemura and Yamada retreated as the stern figure stepped into Mizuki's range of vision. "I've sent the other captains over as well. They will not escape this time."

Mizuki realized she was crying; her hair was getting wet. Someone must have found time to locate a thick blanket to cover her up. Close to the captain-general looked tired and wan.

"Mizuki, I will need to go soon." His forbidding mien softened. "We will take care of him."

"Yama-ji, please, please, he didn't... didn't mean it... he didn't mean..."

"To nearly kill you again?" Yamamoto exhaled slowly. He swiveled on his heel and left the room. To the attending medics he murmured, "Send her to sleep."

--------------------------------------

"I could seriously cut down our opposition, y'know?" Aizen twirled a white-edged blade of grass idly below Gin's nose. "Had enough fun yet?"

Gin crinkled his nose and sent Shinso into the whirling dervish of fighting shinigami and lazily stabbed Kyoraku and Komamura in one go. "Not yet. Make Ikkaku dance his happy dance."


	18. Inhale

"She's out." Iemura tried to stop his glasses from sliding off his high-bridged nose. "I can't imagine what Yamamoto-soutaichou would do."

"I can," stuttered Yamada Hanatarou. "I can also imagine what taichou would do, if she were feeling better."

The curtain flapped in the wind as both the third seat and the seventh seat struggled with their bonds.

----------------------

"Why didn't we fight before?" asked Zaraki as he rammed his sword through Aizen's shoulder. The man laughed and yanked the jagged blade out. Blood sprayed. "Not that I'm comparing, but you're way more fun to fight than that Ichigo kid."

"Is that true? I'm glad you appreciate true strength." Aizen parried the next blow. "I haven't been this bloodied in ages. Actually, since never- eurgh!"

Stepping over the prone body, Yahiru's pulled her sword out. "Ken-chan! How did I do?"

"Good job, Yachiru. C'mere. NOW!" Zaraki caught his pink-haired lieutenant with one arm and dodged in time to avoid a searing blast of blue flame.

Aizen staggered to his feet. "For a tiny girl you have a hell of a stab." He cricked his neck. "I think you need some pointers though."

"Touch her and I'll kill you slowly." Zaraki plopped Yachiru outside the combat circle.

"Sounds good." Aizen raised his sword again. "You get one try."

Zaraki chuckled, "You... you don't seem to be the insane, battle-loving type. I should know."

They clashed again and separated, this time with Aizen's sword through Zaraki's thigh. The tall captain stumbled back and stood there, laughing wildly.

"I can't believe this! It's one of the best fights in my life... that's not even actually happening!" Zaraki plunged his sword through his opponent's torso for emphasis. "You're not even fighting."

"What the fuck do you mean taichou?!" Ikkaku held off Ichimaru Gin's sword with a clang. "These bleeding wounds sure feel real enough to me!"

"They are real for us," grinned Zaraki. He blocked Aizen's next swing and shoved him off. "Bettin' they're hiding someplace doing the real damage."

Komamura climbed to his feet, his fur and clothes tattered and bloodstained. "Can't be. Their reiatsu's correct. And we felt the hypnosis end-"

"- 'cause that's what they wanted us to feel." Shunsui tried to open his right eye. Moving hurt, but trying to move hurt worse. "Hook, line and sinker."

"Some help here!" Shuuhei shouted from the back garden. He grunted as Gin drove Shinso past his arm.

----------------------

Gin shrugged. "They finally caught on."

"'Bout time. I was running out of ideas." Aizen stole a glance at the clock in Mizuki's main room. Gin made a 'yeah, right' face. Aizen ran his fingers through his hair. "Anytime now they'll be picking us up. Shall we go for the big finish?"

"Yes, we shall."

Both men turned. Mizuki stood, clad in a thin hospital robe. She was barely standing on her own feet, but her Ameshizuto dragged on the ground from her right hand. It was unsheathed. Gin couldn't suppress his delight.

Aizen stood. "You should be in bed, baby. You should be recuperating. Or, more probably, dying."

"I was." They could see she had trouble breathing; her breath kept hitching. "But I... I had some unfinished... business."

"What are ya gonna do about it?" Gin sauntered closer. "Kill us?"

"I can't do that." She backed one tiny step.

"So? What's the point of coming back? To get killed by us?"

"I can't do that either."

Gin stopped advancing and started circling. He stopped right behind her, snaking an arm about her waist. He breathed into her ear, "So what can you do?"

"This." She rammed the blade into her abdomen, skewering herself and Gin. "_Senkou, Ameshizuto_."

Gin gasped. Whatever that had scrambled Mizuki sense of touch flowed into Gin through the chain part of Ameshizuto; she gripped the handle until her hands bled.

Aizen swore and cut the chain in two. Gin collapsed in Aizen's waiting arms. "Aizen-sama... whoa, head rush. What... the hell... were in those pills?"

"Blood... rushing... too." Mizuki smiled up from the floor, impaled by her own zanpakuto. Her head was clear – finally. "What ya... gonna... do about it, senpai?"

"Kill you." Before he could slam the sword down a beam enveloped him. He pursed his lips. "Bad timing, boys."

----------------------

"Look," Soi Fon stopped hitting the illusion as it dissipated. She spat a dollop of blood on the ground; Gin – illusion Gin – had been an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter. "Negacion beam. F-" She smashed an ornamental boulder to smithereens with her fist.

Yamamoto reined in his flames. "Call everyone back." When his lieutenant opened his mouth to clarify, he roared, "Call everyone back!!"

----------------------

Bright new day. Happy, happy, happy joy. It was a good day to be alive.

_Yeah, right_. Kyoraku grunted as he tried to sit up.

"Don't do that," Ukitake said, his good hand keeping Kyoraku down against the pillows. "You're still healing."

"Like you're not mending the broken arm?" the dark-haired shinigami scoffed. Then he half-smiled. "Thanks for last night, Juu-chan."

"For saving my other half?" Ukitake smiled wanly. "The worse, frequently drunk, reckless, womanizing half of myself?"

Kyoraku snorted a laugh. "See, now I know I'll be fine if you're teasing me."

The white-haired captain's smile faded. He reached for Kyoraku's hand and held it. "I almost lost you last night," Ukitake whispered hoarsely.

Kyoraku pulled up his lover's fingers and pressed them to his lips. "I won't make a habit of it."


	19. Changes Nothing

Yamamoto sat in his office. "How is everyone, Sasakibe? And your head?"

"Mostly okay, soutaichou." The lieutenant placed the reports on the captain-general's table. "Unohana-taichou is tending to all the captains and lieutenants herself. And my head's fine. Morale's... morale is low across the thirteen divisions, soutaichou."

"That is to be expected." Yamamoto's knuckles whitened on his staff. "They came, caused mayhem, hurt a lot of good officers, and left without a scratch." The staff slammed onto the hardwood floor. "Call for a meeting immediately of all taichous and fukutaichous who are mobile and in Seireitei this evening."

----------------------

Ikkaku limped down the hall. Ogido was wiping his hands as he exited the operation room. The third seat hobbled up to him. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine. Some head trauma, but he'll heal, I promise. My whole team is still working on him." The ladies' shinigami gripped Ikkaku's shoulder and gave him a bracing shake. "He'll be fine."

"It's been a whole night and half a morning!"

"I know. I'm asking you to give us the time and space to work. Please, Madarame-san."

----------------------

Kyoraku and Kuchiki were the only two captains that had to be wheeled into the meeting hall. Unohana was absent; she had worked herself without rest and the captain-general told her to get some sleep before she collapsed.

The last to arrive was Kyoraku Shunsui, uncharacteristically deprived of his haori and his hat. "My pretty Nanao-chan, take pity on a poor, broken man? Don't take the bumps at such speed!"

"You call me your 'pretty Nanao-chan' again and I will tip you over onto the floor," hissed Ise Nanao as they slowed to a stop at the table assigned for them. She stood behind her captain, alert and attentive as ever.

Yamamoto sat motionless like a stone statue, except there were no pigeons landing on his shoulders to decorate him. He nodded curtly and the lieutenants sat down as well, a pace away from their captains. The third, fifth and ninth captains' seats remained empty, as they had for the past half year.

"We faced Aizen and Gin last night," Yamamoto said, his eyes fixed on the point of his staff. "And we did terribly. Not just in the battle; we have performed terribly in almost every aspect.

"They came into Soul Society. They impersonated at least one of our captains. They trapped, drugged and tortured one of the most well-connected shinigami in Seireitei. They severely incapacitated some of our best warriors. They left with only one injury inflicted on them. They did all of these. WITHOUT ANY ALARM RAISED IN THE CITY!!"

Almost every shinigami present flinched from the sudden blast of fury. Yamamoto was on his feet.

"Why was there no signal of their return?" Kurotsuchi paled when the soutaichou pointed his hidden zanpakuto at the chief of research. "What were your sensors doing? What were _you _doing, Kurotsuchi?"

All the officers tried not to lean away from the accusing point. It stopped before the fourth division lieutenant's nose. "Why could they impersonate your captain, Isane Kotetsu? Did the memo never get to you that she would be away?"

"N-n-n-nno, s-soutaichou, I ww-w-was informed."

The cane slammed into the floor again. No one moved. Yamamoto stood in the center of the room for a long time. No one dared to breathe, not even the usually irrepressible Yachiru.

"I hold all of us responsible," he said at last. "We were _arrogant_. We assumed that this sacred center is impregnable just because we have been impregnable in the past. The ryoka incident should have taught us differently, but we persist in our outmoded beliefs. It took the traitors - the traitors!- show us our folly; we almost lost lives learning this lesson again."

The captain-general closed his eyes. It seemed suddenly to all assembled that he was an old man, stooped by years of toil and care. "I almost lost my only kin. And she, while nearing death, inflicted the only wound on our enemy... at great cost." He pressed his lips together. "What have we learned?"

He walked back to his seat. He still emanated power, but his rage was lessened. "So. What have we learned?"

Another thick layer of silence.

Weighing his words carefully, Ukitake spoke up. "I believe we have learned a potential weakness."

"Explain yourself."

Ukitake got up shakily. Both his third seats were, undoubtedly, hovering outside the hall, but protocol dictated that they were not to enter the place on pain of death. The white-haired captain chose his words.

"Aizen used his illusions to lure us into attacking. All the while the real attacks came from _off_ the battlefield, in the form of unseen ambushes and hado." Kyoraku's eyes narrowed at his colleague's elaboration; he sensed something. "With the technical prowess he displayed on the crest in summer, he could've simply walked in and attacked without resorting to-"

"- sleight-of-hand," finished the eighth division captain. His dark eyes snapped to his teacher's uncomprehending face. "He fooled us with a show of strength! He is so strong that he _didn't _massacre us?"

Zaraki grinned wickedly. "I get it."

Slow smiles began to form on the faces of other captains.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Matsumoto mouthed at Kira and Shuuhei. Both men shrugged their ignorance.

----------------------

Komamura and Yamamoto sat in the ward, watching the monitors beep.

"What was Unohana's diagnosis?" The old man leaned on his staff.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

"Punctured lung. Five ribs broken, two fractured. Broken leg and some internal bleeding. That's just the physical," Komamura rumbled. "Unohana said she aggravated her injuries by returning to her house to face Gin and Aizen."

Yamamoto sighed. "I don't believe Ukitake's reasoning fully."

"You mean the part where he said Aizen wasn't powerful enough to take on all of us without being seriously hurt?"

"Aizen was probably wanted to kill at least a few of the captains before returning to Hueco Mundo when she interrupted them." Yamamoto stared at the green line that hiccuped rhythmically. "The part about Gin still being at ordinary captain level, I believed. What I struggle to understand is: why target her?"

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

"She's not a captain. She's not a lieutenant. She holds no special position in Seireitei that cannot be replaced. She does not even have _bankai._" Yamamoto sounded more like an old man than ever, lost in a world of change. "Why?"

"Because she is unique, soutaichou." Komamura correcting him was unprecedented. Yamamoto tilted his head. The wolf-headed captain growled softly, "You said so yourself. She is well-conected. She is your great-grandniece. She has surrogate fathers like me, Shunsui and Juushiro. She has had a relationship spanning decades with Kuchiki Byakuya. And now she is involved with Ikkaku of the eleventh division, a most promising shinigami. She was under Unohana's protection after Aizen's first attack on her.

"That means seven of the strongest seated officers would defend her to the end. Add to that, each of the captain's divisions would follow their leaders without question, and they protect whom he or she protects. And Zaraki would certainly act on Ikkaku's behalf if the third seat was willing to ask. That means more than half of Seireitei would fight on her account alone."

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Yamamoto leaned on his staff and got to his feet.

"Never thought of it that way. Thank you, Sajin," said Yamamoto after a long pause. When the large captain made to send the captain-general off, the oldest shinigami waved him down. "Tell me when she wakes."

----------------------

----------------------

**A/N: My apologies for all the talk talk talk... sometimes boring but necessary :)**

**Reviews are always, always welcome.**


	20. Restless

She could hear birds singing. It was warm where she was, and she felt safe. It felt good to be safe. Then she blinked open her eyes and sat up. "I recognize this place."

"Of course you do," said a man near the window. He turned and walked over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Odd." She glanced out the window and winced. "Light's too bright."

The man let down the bamboo blinds. "Better?"

Kai Mizuki closed her eyes wearily. "I don't think I know you."

"You know me. You just don't remember." He leaned in and stroked her cheek. "Welcome to my home. Name is Ichimaru Gin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your place is exquisite," Mizuki said as Gin wheeled her down a winding garden path. "I love the _akamatsu _you have. And the _ichihatsu _in the shade are beautiful."

Gin pushed slowly. "I used to love pines and irises. Irises... they're like little swords. And pines... pines... just because of someone that I loved."

"Do you?"

"What?"

Mizuki twisted about in her seat. "Do you... love?"

Gin raised one of his eyebrows. "I used to think I couldn't."

"So why aren't you in love now?"

"I made a choice." He stopped wheeling. They had come to a little pavilion. Carrying Mizuki out of the wheelchair he put her on the settee in the pavilion. "And now I have to live with it."

Mizuki frowned a little. "Is that so?"

"That's how life works." He smiled and leaned in again, as if imparting a secret. "Even if you're dead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They listened to the warmth of the sun on the grass.

"What am I doing here, Gin?" Mizuki said.

Gin kissed the crown of her head. "You tell me. You're the one who woke up in my bed."

"Now why would I do that?" Mizuki nuzzled into the man's shoulder. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her again. "In fact, why am I lying here with you on this settee? I barely know you."

He had his little smile, his silver hair falling over his eyes. "You really don't. But I'm not the one running this show. You are."

"Cryptic much?"

"That's my job." Gin frowned slightly as Mizuki got off the settee. She was a little unsteady on her feet, but she managed to hobble down the steps. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know... but I think I need to find out." She pointed at a stone arch. "Over there."

"You can't come back from there, y'know," Gin said softly as Mizuki moved forward. "No one comes back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stepped into a classroom. It was mostly empty except for three persons sitting in the front row. All wore severe black suits and white shirts.

"Sharp enough to cut," Mizuki quipped in a low voice.

One of those sitting in front turned around. "Our swords?"

"Your suits." She walked up to them. There was an empty chair, waiting. She went to it and sat down.

Kyoraku smoothened his lapels. "How are you?"

Mizuki relaxed in her chair, running her hands along the arms. "I think I'm crazy."

"That's a valid lifestyle decision," said the person on her left. Ukitake Juushiro beamed at her as he opened the box between them. A black and white kitten clambered out, mewling softly. He sat forward and whispered dramatically, "I have a kitten."

Komamura growled low in his throat. Kyoraku glanced over and muttered, "Easy there, big guy. I know canine, feline..."

"Are you kidding? I love cats!" Komamura picked the little kitten up as tenderly as he could. "Aren't you a little kitty then? Who's a little little kitty? Yes you are."

The kitten mewled as it was put on the floor, then wandered over to Ukitake's feet and started pawing at the man's trouser leg.

Mizuki burst out laughing: at Kyoraku's dumbfounded face, at the sight of the gruff and severe wolf-headed captain cooing over a kitten, at Ukitake's bemused grin.

She stifled her laughter and wiped her tears. "I'm... I'm sorry, I just... it's been a long time since I laughed. Really, really laughed. This is all so... ridiculous."

"No it's not."

"What's its name?" Mizuki asked Kyoraku as they watched the other two get on their knees to play with the kitten. Komamura somehow managed to locate a ball of yarn from his pocket and the kitten was batting it about – and occasionally being bowled over by red yarn.

"Her name is Kai Mizuki."

Mizuki – the shinigami one – stared. "But I am Kai Mizuki."

"Well, yes." Ukitake glanced up, allowing the kitten to sink its – her – tiny claws into his well-tailored sleeve and lifted it up two inches from the floor. "You are the kitten."

Kyoraku tilted his head back. "That's why we all look after her. She prefers Komamura-taichou though. Can't figure out why."

"It's 'cause I'm a big furry creature, ain't it so, kitty?" Komamura let the smaller furry creature nuzzle into the crook of his arm.

Shinigami-version Mizuki frowned. "I'm a kitten?"

"Better than a snake now, isn't it?" Kyoraku commented. "Like that silver-white one over there."

Mizuki looked over. The snake slithered along the corridor, out of Mizuki's range of vision. She got up and trailed after it.

"You won't be able to come back here, you know," her uncle called out. "No one comes back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamamoto picked up the snake and handed to Mizuki a golden egg. "Hide it carefully."

"But what about the snake?" asked Mizuki. The egg was heavy.

Her great-granduncle glanced about him fearfully, then leaned forward to whisper theatrically, "The snake belongs to me. Shhhh... don't tell anyone."

"I won't." She watched in befuddlement as her uncle tiptoed behind a dollhouse and hid behind it. "I have to go, Yama-ji."

"Shhh..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That was weird._ Mizuki cradled the egg in her arms, aware that it was pulsing gently. A humongous shadow fell over her. She turned, afraid of what she might see.

"Okay, now I _know_ I'm crazy."

"You're not," reassured the large chicken towering over her.

Mizuki raised her eyebrows. "I'm talking to a giant chicken. That's not crazy?"

"It is perfectly rational. And, by the way, it's 'giant hen', if you don't mind." The hen clucked when she saw the egg in Mizuki's arms. "Did I miss one? I thought I had them all under me."

"Oh no, I got this from someone else. Do you want it?"

The hen, as far as Mizuki could tell, looked concerned. She stood up from her nest and examined the eggs nestled in it. A dozen eggs glowed softly. The hen tilted her head a few times and then nodded. "I think I can take one more."

"Thanks." Mizuki placed the egg into the center of the gleaming pile. "You have beautiful eggs."

"Thank you, Kai-san. And if you need a place to shelter..."

"It's okay," replied Mizuki hastily. "I have to go on."

"Out into the forest?"

"Yeah. The one over there."

"No one comes back from it. You sure you don't want to stay?"

"No thank you," answered Mizuki politely. "Your offer is much appreciated, Unohana-taichou."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was silent.

Tree roots gnarled over the ground. Overhanging branches twisted into a light-blocking mass, and vines crept over trunks and branches. Mizuki picked her way over the obstructions. It was hot and muggy, and her skin stuck to the thin yukata she wore.

The snake was long gone. Now she was moving ahead because there was no path back. Literally. The trees closed ranks behind her, forcing her on.

A sickle moon swung overhead, and purple clouds drifted lazily across the sky. Ahead of her was a clearing, and fireflies danced about the person in the center. He was lying on a grass mat, picking at small plates of food.

"Hey, baby. Come here." Aizen half-sat up. "I baked you brownies."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... and then with the raspberries? I thought you were gonna die!" Mizuki tossed her dark hair back. "Thank goodness we managed to get you out of the gigai in time."

"Yeah," said Aizen. "I wonder which idiot thought of making a gigai that was allergic to raspberries?"

Mizuki chewed on a raw celery stick. "Did you ever find out?"

"No."

They drank from a shared container, and watched fireflies dance about them.

"I remember this place," said Mizuki after some time. "This was where you taught me about visualizing my attacks."

"With the archery practice, right? Those were good times."

"And after practice you said I had whiffy hair."

"I was teasing." Aizen plucked a grape from the bowl. "And I remember you were the one who brought up 'stinky hair', not me."

She punched his arm playfully. He caught her fist and kissed her knuckles, before chuckling.

"What?" asked Mizuki.

He rubbed his nose. "I remember you once beat up a classmate. He insinuated that I was sleeping with you to get close to the soutaichou. His face was so bloodied... You got detention for half a year."

Mizuki chewed on her lip. "And twice that time of lecturing."

"You fought for my honor and my reputation, against all of them. You were my avenging angel." In one swoop he swept the plates between them aside, then pinned her to the mat. She didn't resist as he kissed her softly and insistently. Then he pulled away. "You have changed. You don't fight for me anymore."

"I fight for whomever I please." She smoothed back the waves from his forehead and took off his spectacles. "Not like you. You haven't changed at all."

"I never changed," Aizen agreed. Mizuki could almost make out his features, but they were shadowed. He started caressing her hair, her cheek, her lips.

She closed her eyes. "Senpai, why did we end up the way we did?"

He stopped stroking her. "You mean my trying to kill you?"

"Yes."

"Because you have been tampered with." He sat up. She sat up as well, facing him. Without his glasses he was more aloof, but he was still Aizen; she recognized the set of his mouth, the angles of his jaw, the curve of his neck. He cupped her cheek, and said – almost regretfully - "You were interfered with. My work could not succeed, and so I had to give it up."

"Your work?"

"You. You were meant to be my best assassin. You had the potential to be both my lieutenant and my consort. But it wasn't meant to be," he sighed. She caught her breath as he shifted nearer. His scent was the same: the smell of sage and musk, and the unique fragrance that was Aizen's alone, akin to the smell of sun-dried sheets.

Mizuki had a sad smile. "Was I not... good?"

Aizen considered. "You could've been. But you held too tightly to your former bonds. And some of those bonds tried so hard to ruin ours. You know of whom I speak."

Her gaze lowered to the space between them. "Kyoraku Shunsui."

"And so I chose to discard my failed experiment... especially since I had found another. He was more than I had dared to dream of, and now he sits on my right hand."

"Isn't that inconvenient?" Under the guise of flippancy she was trying to maintain control.

"Not literally _on _my right hand," chided Aizen. He flicked her hair back again.

Mizuki felt her cheeks dampen. "Did you love me?"

"I did," said Aizen. "But only as a man loves his deadliest weapon, his greatest instrument."

"I loved you." This was a whisper, so hoarse and low she could barely hear it herself. "I still love you. _Why_?"

"Because love drives you. And eventually, it will drive you insane." Aizen smiled tenderly. "I can't wait until it does."

"I would've followed wherever you led."

"And yet... I didn't choose you."

"Why?"

"Because you were not ready. And judging by these tears... you'll never be ready." He kissed her eyes again. "You care too much. You love too many people."

Mizuki opened her eyes, took in his face again. Studied every tiny feature and flicker of expression. Then she closed her eyes. "I want out."

"You can't come back if you go."

"I want out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip._

Mizuki's eyes fluttered open.

"You're awake."

She turned to the right, away from the window. "The light hurts," she croaked. The blinds were let down hastily, and soon strong hands helped her to a sitting position. "Shunsui-san, you don't look too well."

"Nanao-chan's been taking care of me."

Mizuki suppressed an impertinent remark. She sipped the drink he offered to her lips greedily, the fluids easing her throat.

When he took it away she tried to stop him, but couldn't. He patted her head. "You need rest."

"I need to know what happened."

"Not now, love. Rest."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Winding Down

"Nine days already?"

Kyoraku and Komamura nodded. "Unohana, Kuchiki, Zaraki and Kurotsuchi are already in Hueco Mundo as we speak."

Huecoe Mundo? Ikkaku said something about a girl being kidnapped there... "The captains are rested and have recovered?"

"Mostly." Komamura blinked slowly. "My belief is that they intended to put down some of the captains here before Urahara's gateway was ready. But then those ryoka kids barged into Hueco Mundo, which was why the bastards had to go."

Mizuki had to take time to absorb the information overload. Kyoraku touched her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a little spun, that's all." She touched the bruised area on her neck. "How is Ayasegawa-san?"

"How did you know-" Kyoraku began, then his eyes glimmered with understanding. "He's still out."

Mizuki got to her feet, bracing herself on Komamura's shoulders. "I'm going to see them now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikkaku didn't turn around when her hand covered his meekly. "I heard you woke this morning."

"How is he?"

"Still unconscious. Ogido said the trauma was more severe than he had expected, and Iemura's team has since taken over." Ikkaku slipped his arm about her slim waist and pulled her to him. "You feeling better?"

"I am. I'm more concerned about you at the moment," she confessed, looking into his eyes. The red patches were not there, replaced by dark shadows beneath his eyes. "You need rest."

He sighed. "I keep worrying about Yumichika. I can't sleep for more than an hour, tops."

Mizuki felt her heart ache with compassion. "Come with me."

"But-"

"You looking at him through a window won't help them. And I know Ayasegawa-san would blame me if you collapsed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As her fingers kneaded the knots in his tense shoulders Ikkaku pondered over their relationship aloud. "Do we even have one, Mizuki?"

"I don't know, 'Kaku." Her thumbs circled and rolled down his spine. "I don't think so. But I'm grateful that you came to my rescue."

"To be honest, I wasn't thinking much when I headed there."

She worked her knuckles along his broad shoulders. He grunted with pleasure, the stiffness of lack of sleep melting away. "And afterwards you were thinking of Ayasegawa-san?"

"Yeah, I was." When she stopped her massage, he rolled over onto his back. "I guess I'm not really boyfriend material."

"We weren't even really dating, Ikkaku," she reminded him, followed by a swift kiss. "I think whatever we had, was just something we both needed."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily. They breathed in each other for a while. Ikkaku spoke again. "When did you know?"

"The moment I woke up and I didn't see you." She nuzzled into his embrace. "And the fact that I didn't feel upset about it."

"I did drop by to see how you were," he said, a tad defensive. "Twice."

"It's alright, 'Kaku. I think... I think it'll work out for the best." She raised her head a little. "Are you and Ayasegawa-san..."

"Why do you wanna know?" He smiled down at her. "I was thinking more in terms of us. If there can be an 'us', eventually. We're neither of us getting older."

"Yeah. Maybe." She shifted so he wouldn't see the smirk on her face. _And you really know how to dodge a direct question, don't you?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoraku was the one waiting for her in her ward.

"Do you love him?"

Mizuki paused in her steps. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Ikkaku Madarame. Do you love him?"

"Whether I do or not is my own business, Shunsui-san," she snapped. How could he just ask something like that?

He strolled over to where she was. "Do you love him?"

"I don't. Happy?"

Kyoraku's eyes narrowed. "So why were you with him today?"

"I was with him because he is a friend that I care very much about and _what gives you the right to interrogate me like a prisoner_?" She turned around to glare at him.

He noted the flare of her delicate nostrils, the sudden color rising in her cheeks. "Good. At least you are aware of your own emotional state."

"Good?" She was flabbergasted. "You wait in my room like... like a warden, you just shoot me a very personal question, and now you're judging me?! What are you playing at?"

"I'm making sure you're okay," he replied nonchalantly as he replaced the hat on his head. "You have been through a fairly traumatic experience. I'mjust glad you're in touch with your emotions instead becoming bottled up like the last time. And the time before that."

"You're out of line, Shunsui-san."

"No I'm not. Have a good night's rest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-----------------------------------Forty-five years ago-----------------------------------------------**

"He's asked for your hand in marriage," Yamamoto confided over dinner.

Mizuki froze. Could this be a joke?

"He's written to me personally and sent respectable gifts as an indication of his seriousness," Yamamoto answered the mute query on Mizuki's face. When she continued with her non-response, he added, "He is a captain of some standing and, from what I observed, he has the potential to become one of the best shinigami captains in Seireitei. I know you had a relationship before that did not end too well, but I think you should consider this properly."

_Didn't end too well? Yama-ji thought we argued and broke up; would he say the same if he knew the truth?_ Aloud, Mizuki said, "I would like to think it over very carefully, Yama-ji. Marriage is a big step after all."

"It is," he nodded. "I approve of him. Perhaps you could make up your differences and it would prosper."

She looked down at her folded hands. "Perhaps."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki hugged her knees, cowered in a corner of her spacious room.

She remembered the terror of their last confrontation.

But she also remembered the joy and the contentment when they were together. The light bantering they indulged in; the simple happiness of linking hands on their strolls; his unique scent; the feel of his large, warm hands engulfing her own; the touch of his lips on her forehead.

Her first hollow kill was by his side. When she first met her zanpakuto's spirit, it was he who guided her in learning about Ameshizuto. Their first kiss, under the waxing moon near a Kyoto shrine. The first time they made love, in her house, where he'd been unexpectedly forceful and commanding and exceedingly tender.

"Oh gods..." she buried her face in her arms. She still wanted him. It was an addiction, she told herself. She knew how close she was to going back to him – if not for Unohana-taichou's watchful care she would have returned the moment she recovered from her injuries.

_It was unhealthy_, the captain had said firmly. The dependence on another person made Mizuki vulnerable to his manipulation, and so she had steeled herself to face him without flinching, without wanting, without the desperate longing...

And now he wanted her hand in marriage?

After she had finally divorced herself from him and the associated memories?

Did he expect her to crawl back to his embrace?

Did he want her to continue her 'service' with Ichimaru?

Did he really want her back?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No?"

Mizuki swallowed and forced herself to look into warm brown eyes that suddenly crackled with anger. She said, "No. I am sorry, Aizen-taichou, I cannot accept your proposal."

Yamamoto cut in, "Mizuki, Aizen is more than a proper match for you. With his credentials many women would want to be in your shoes. Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am. I would not be a good wife for Aizen-taichou." She bowed formally. "I apologize for turning you down."

"Please reconsider," Aizen said. She risked another peek at his face. The smile was still there, but it was fixed and did not reach his eyes.

Someone else intervened. "She said no."

"Shunsui." Yamamoto frowned. "This is a family affair."

"And since I'm, in effect, her surrogate father, I should be here too. Komamura and Ukitake send their regrets."

"This is no place for you, Shunsui. Leave now." The irritation showed in Yamamoto's tone.

Kyoraku sprawled into a seat next to Mizuki. "She said no. Therefore, _the affair is over_."

Was Mizuki the only one who caught the slight inflection?

Aizen turned his imperturbable gaze on the intruder. "I would like to persuade her."

"A woman convinced against her will, is of her own opinion still. She has considered all through the night. Her answer is no."

"Shunsui, this is not your business." Aizen got to his feet, clearly incensed.

Kyoraku stood as well, his hand resting almost indolently on one of his swords. "I'm making it my business. She's our little girl, and I will take care of her and respect her wishes."

Mizuki's gaze moved from Aizen to Kyoraku to Yamamoto.

Her great-granduncle rose to his feet. He said, "There will be no drawing of swords in my house. This is meant to be a meeting for Mizuki to state her answer, not a dueling ground." When neither captain backed down, he snarled, "Sit. Down."

They sat.

"Aizen, as Shunsui has said, very rudely, Mizuki has indicated her stand. She believes herself inadequate in meeting your requirements for a wife. I will, of course, try to persuade her myself. In the meantime, let her answer satisfy you." Yamamoto bowed to Aizen, who returned a full bow. "Shunsui, you and I are going to have a discussion on propriety and courtesy. Mizuki, you may leave."

"Yes Yama-ji." Mizuki scuttled to her feet and escaped. She leaned against a stone pillar outside of the main building and tried to process everything that had happened.

"Thinking of avoiding me?"

She almost screamed but his hand covered her mouth. Aizen pulled her back against his chest. She gulped her fear down. He removed his hand and looped his arm about her neck.

"I've missed you," he whispered by her ear. She shivered, the familiar sensation of his breath tickling the fine hairs and reminding her of other, happier times. "Why didn't you say yes?"

"Because... because I'd be making a mistake," she said, her breath hitching as his other arm snaked about her waist. She could not see his face unless she turned around, but she knew the moment she saw him she'd give in and accept the proposal. "Because you know how much I want you to love me."

"Unohana's been teaching you, hasn't she?" he continued to speak softly, his lips brushing the back of her ear. "And I bet she's said I've been manipulating you for my own means."

"Y-yes."

"Do you believe her words? Really, really believe?"

_At the moment?_ The only thing she believed was that he missed her, and he wanted her, and she never, ever wanted him to let her go.

"Let her go, Sousuke."

Kyoraku stood ten paces away, his eyes hidden by his hat. But Mizuki could feel reiatsu radiating from the eighth division captain. He hadn't made any threat, just a statement of how the future was supposed to be.

Aizen let go, but not before planting a kiss at the back of her head. She shuddered and fell to the ground as the brown-haired captain sauntered past Kyoraku and out of sight. Kyoraku ran to her and gathered Mizuki up in his arms, reassuring her that everything was all right.

_No it's not_, she wanted to scream at him._ I was supposed to be over him. I was supposed to be past all of these!_

**-----------------------------------Three years ago-----------------------------------------------**

Kuchiki Byakuya stepped out of formation. "I cannot accept this."

"You don't have to accept this," Mizuki said. "But it's already fact. I have resigned from my post."

"Your resignation is not recognised by your captain."

"That's because my captain has a problem with my leaving." The two top officers of the sixth division glared at each other, unheeding of bystanders.

Kuchiki said in a low voice, "If you think you can leave Seireitei without my express permission-"

"I'm not asking for your permission, Kuchiki-taichou. I'm asking the soutaichou's."

Yamamoto stomped the cane. "Enough."

The two quietened.Yamamoto pointed at Mizuki. "She has volunteered to take a tour of duty in other Societies as liaison officer, a role for which she is suited. Her command of foreign languages far exceeds any other shinigami present in Soul Society. Any captain or lieutenant that opposes her going?"

Three hands raised. Kuchiki, Komamura and, to Mizuki's surprise, Ichimaru.

"Can I assume the rest of you either support the idea or don't care one way or the other?" At the others' affirmative nods, Yamamoto said, "Mizuki, come to my office tomorrow morning for the necessary document."

"I'm her captain. I do not approve of her going."

"Again, not your call, Kuchiki-taichou," Mizuki said. Most of the captains and lieutenants had already left, save for Hitsugaya, Kyoraku and Ichimaru. Their lieutenants hung by the door, unwilling to leave before their captains did.

Kuchiki stepped closer to Mizuki. "Kai, until you can defeat Senbonzakura you will not leave Seireitei."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I'm being your captain. You will stay."

"I've resigned from your division."

"I'm not accepting your resignation. Pay attention."

"You pay attention. I'm no longer under your command. For anything."

"As long as you are in Soul Society I will be your captain."

Kyoraku bent to Hitsugaya's ear. "If they start fighting, you restrain Mizuki-chan, I'll handle Byakuya."

"Why not let them fight?" said Ichimaru behind them. He was lounging against the wall, his smile glittering with pleasure.

Kyoraku was saved a retort when he saw Mizuki clench her fingers. Kuchiki had one hand on his sword, while Mizuki's thumb pushed the hilt of Ameshizuto up, revealing an inch of the blade.

"Shire, Senbonza-"

"Hold it," Kyoraku's haori blocked Kuchiki's view. The taller captain's hand had slammed the sheath over Kuchiki's sword. When the sixth division captain made to draw it again Kyoraku shoved the edge of his palm against Kuchiki's right hand, forcing him to drop the sword. "Hold it. Firstly, she's obviously no match for you. Secondly, what the hell do you think you're doing, drawing your sword in the meeting hall? Thirdly, you want to fight her, you'll have to go through me first."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------**Now**------------------------------------------------------------

Kai Mizuki folded her clothes into the small case, fuming all the while. She wanted to smack Kyoraku so hard till he bled, but she knew she couldn't. She made do with pummeling a pillow into a brand new shape.

Then she curled up and tried to sleep, her fingers locked about the slightly dirty silver comb she just dug out of her pond.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Shameless strumpeting alert)**

**A/N: This is the penultimate chapter, only one more to go. To all my readers, thanks for getting this far.**

**Just began a HitsuKarin fic, _Hitsugaya's Date. _Meant to be a lighter ficlet but may turn out to be an angsty epic, yet to be decided.**


	22. Tabula Rasa?

Ayasegawa Yumichika's first question when he woke from his coma was, "How's my hair?"

"You almost slipped into vegetative state for the rest of eternity, and all you're concerned with is your hair?" Ikkaku bent over the bed. He exhaled heavily. "Gave me quite a scare, you. Don't do it again."

"You haven't answered my question."

Ikkaku considered his phrasing, then decided to go with the soft approach. "You still got that wig from when Ichigo first attacked?"

Yumichika groaned. "That bad?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Komamura sat by the unnamed grave marker and brooded. As he did often, since Tousen left.

"Hey."

"Mizuki. Looking for me, I see." Komamura waited until she came up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Does there always have to be something wrong when I look for you?" Mizuki asked. She placed a hand on his shoulder to take the weight off her left leg.

"You look for Juushiro when you need life advice, Shunsui provides you emotional support whether you want it or not, and Yamamoto-soutaichou when it's regarding finances. My job? Listening to your little problems and big woes."

"You have a hard life, Koma-san."

"That I do," he sighed. "Despite everything that happened, I felt rather relieved after the recent debacle."

Mizuki managed to ease herself into a sitting position. "Why?"

Komamura said nothing, only ran a large hand over the grave marker. Mizuki rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad he wasn't here for that either, Koma-san."

"Yeah." He bent his head to look at Mizuki. "So? Aren't you going to share?"

"Nada. Just... I have been taking you for granted lately. Like, for the past one hundred and twenty years." Mizuki leaned against his strong body, and let the security of his presence wash over her.

"You got eternity to make up for it."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps they'll attack in force tomorrow, and I'll be dead."

"You are morbid. We will prevail: your great granduncle has seen many wars, and this one is just a little one." Komamura tousled her hair in reassurance. They sat together on the little hill, enjoying the golden gleam of the setting sun, and waited for the moon to come up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wished life was easy.

But things... tend to go wrong. Not because there was some evil mastermind behind the scenes, working the controls, but because life tended to get messy and chaotic and people screw up.

Gods knew he screwed up often. Like just now.

"'How was life with Gin like, Rangiku?' Really brilliant observation, Shunsui. So sensitive it hurts." He stopped in his tracks to look around him. His feet had led him to a familiar building. "Since I'm here I might as well get some work done then."

Kyoraku mounted the steps to the eighth division office, and realized someone else was there. Her dark hair spilled down her back, and in the steady light of the two lamps she looked ethereal. Then she turned.

"Taichou, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"I could ask the same of you, Nanao-chan." He strolled up to her desk. The look she sported now was a gentler, more approachable one. He felt privileged to witness it. "You work too hard. Aren't you afraid of crow's feet, hmm?"

"I always finish my work before I go home, taichou. Unlike a certain gentleman I could name..." Her pen tapped on his hands which pressed on her papers. "... who leaves me with _his _work as well."

Kyoraku smiled lopsidedly at the rebuke. "Nanao-chan, you don't go out to have a life you're not going to get a life outside of work."

"I enjoy my work, taichou. My work _is _my life."

He sprawled in his favorite spot, watching her add notes or calculate totals. "Is that why you dislike Mizuki-chan so much, Nanao-chan? Because she doesn't take her work seriously?"

_Great. Another reason to award me with Seireitei's Most Insensitive. Must be the sake talking._

Ise Nanao bit her lip. "I don't dislike her, taichou. I disregard her."

"Matsumoto is very similar to Mizuki, and you get on well with Matsumoto."

"Matsumoto never slept with her captains, taichou."

_So that was the main reason_, Kyoraku thought. _Mizuki's surmise was right_.

Nanao got up from her seat. "I'm going home."

"Talk to me, Nanao-chan. I want to understand."

She paused in the process of pinning her hair up again. "I know I'm too much of a stickler in matters of propriety and etiquette, but there are some things a female shinigami can and cannot do. Getting romantically involved with her captain – whether reciprocated or not – is a major no-no."

Kyoraku chuckled. "That's really traditionalist of you, Nanao-chan. Even Yama-ji doesn't think that."

"But what if things got out of hand, taichou?" She whirled around, forgetting about her hair pins. The dark tresses tossed about above her shoulders. "What if it doesn't end properly and they still had to work together? It's... it just makes everything difficult and complicated."

"Emotions tend to be that way, Nanao-chan. Doesn't mean we got to shut them up."

"Does it mean you can indulge them?"

"Mizuki tends to let her heart dictate her actions, but I can think of at least twenty others in Seireitei with the same problem. And, numerically speaking, she hasn't had a lot of lovers for you to judge her that way."

Nanao's tone hid a tint of bitterness as she spoke. "And she has so many people speaking up for her. I wish... I wish I knew her secret."

"Secret?"

"Getting along with people. I can't do that. Even though I'm a commoner and she's a noble, she mingles with others far easier than I can ever try to be."

Kyoraku laughed again. "That's the basis of your antipathy?"

"People love her so easily, taichou. Ukitake-taichou, Komamura-taichou, Madarame, Kuchiki-taichou... even you."

Kyoraku nodded. "She's easy to love, that's true." Then he saw a shadow of hurt pass over his lieutenant's elegant features. "But I love her like a daughter."

"Really?"

_Is that why Nanao-chan hated me talking to Mizuki-chan?_ "I see her and I remember the tiny baby girl in swaddling cloths, waving her tiny fist and boffing me on the chin as our introductory meeting."

"Oh." Something seemed to leave Nanao's tense shoulders. "Oh."

"When I see Juu-chan, I see someone who is admirable, humble and a person as close to being an angel without growing actual wings. I see Matsumoto and I see a drinking buddy who has serious issues with trust and reliability. And when I look at you..."

Nanao raised her eyes to gaze into Shunsui's understanding ones. He continued in a low voice, "I look at you and I see a real woman, unafraid of speaking her mind, beautiful because she knows who she is, sexier than a team of naked blond gymnasts and the damn best lieutenant any captain can hope for."

"Naked blond gymnasts?" she asked, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Kyoraku grinned wickedly. "A man gets to dream."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this?" Kiyone Kotetsu picked up the folder lying at the entrance of their captain's house.

"It's a letter, dumbass!" Sentaro Kotsubaki put down the heavy supper tray.

The two tussled over it before realizing it was meant for their captain.

"I'll deliver it!"

"No, I'll deliver it!"

"Be quiet please," said Ukitake as he emerged from his room. He was thinner than usual. "Ah, good. supper. Did you get waffles?"

"YES TAICHOU! SPECIALLY MADE BY ME THIS EVENING, FRESH FOR YOUR CONSUMPTION AND HEALTH!!"

Ukitake smiled tiredly. "It's okay, Sentaro, you don't need to yell."

"See? Even taichou thinks you're too loud," crowed Kotetsu triumphantly. She grabbed the brown folder and handed it to Ukitake with a bow.

Ukitake ripped the envelope open. "What's this...This is a deed to the Kai family estate." His clear blue eyes looked up sharply. "When did you find this?"

"When we got here five minutes ago, taichou!"

Ukitake chewed on the knuckle of his thumb. Then he went in, threw on his captain's coat and, ignoring his snack, left to look for answers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soutaichou," Sasakibe said, "someone left a crate of books for your perusal ."

"Books?" Yamamoto finished securing his beard. "When did they leave it?"

Sasakibe remained kneeling. "It was in the office. This was the letter that came with it."

Yamamoto gestured for his lieutenant to pass it over. As he scanned the letter over his reading glasses, he realized the value of the books.

"Sasakibe, bring the books over now. Lock it in my study."

"Yes, soutaichou."

'_Dear Yama-ji, the books are my journals. You don't have to read all of them – frankly, I'd prefer if you don't, they're kind of embarrassing – but the flagged pages might be of use. In case you are short of time, the journal with the red leather cover is a summation of Aizen's and Ichimaru's habits and quirks. If anyone can make use of the information, feel free to disseminate it. I'll do what I can to help your cause. Love ya._' The captain-general read through the lines again, certain that he did not misunderstand what it said. Her journals? She never let anyone read her journals, not even her favorite Komamura.

Yamamoto crumpled up the thin sheet of paper. What the hell did she think she was doing?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she bade Komamura goodnight, she went to her inn on the outskirts of Soul Society. A gathering of scum of all Japan, according to Ikkaku, who'd said it with a straight face and twinkling eyes. Mizuki grinned at the memory of their one and only date. They might be lowlifes, but one look at her and they knew that, to touch her meant a deep pit of trouble with Seireitei.

She called it an inn; it was a dilapidated shack with rooms being rented out for whatever money the lowlifes could get, just so they could screw or fight or die in private. The amount of cash she had tossed over the counter had made the inn hers, however, and she made a mental note to deed the place to Ikkaku.

_He'd love to have his own brawling center._

She wondered idly if the shinigami whom she'd bribed to let her out of Seireitei would tell; he'd received the equivalent of his whole year's salary, but someone might just bribe it out of him again. Or, more probably, beat it out of him.

Flopping onto the couch, Mizuki played with the one item she was taking with her, other than her zanpakuto. The silver comb was now polished to a bright gleam, tiny sakura flowers blossoming from the metal. Her lids lowered over her eyes.

_'Your reiatsu levels have evened out, Kai-san,' Unohana-taichou said, her long fingers over her wrist. 'Most of the damage was physical.'_

_'You sure?' Mizuki asked, darkly amused when Unohana frowned on her levity. 'Thanks, Unohana-taichou.'_

_The elegant captain stood and helped Mizuki up. 'Do take care of yourself, Kai-san. I can heal bodies, but I cannot heal hearts.'_

_'Mine would have ended if not for your care, Unohana-taichou. Thank you.'_

Perhaps the fourth division captain would catch the hidden meaning behind her words; the woman was extremely perceptive.

Mizuki sighed and rubbed her face. She had a little while to spend before she could leave. Her uncle had yet to revoke her pass to move between Societies – she hoped. Her eyelids lowered and she felt herself relax.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" A smooth, low male voice. Mizuki smiled but kept her eyes closed.

"I already bade goodbye in my own way to people I care about. I wasn't expecting you though. Aren't you supposed to be in Hueco Mundo?"

"I was. I just returned to find out you've left."

"I'm surprised you could find me."

"I can find you anywhere in the world if I so choose."

"So the girl is fine?"

"She will be. I've no doubt her friends will take care of her."

"And your lieutenant?"

"He'll be fine too."

She felt him approach, felt him run his fingers through her fringe, felt his fingers hovering just above her lips. She parted them in a small smile. "You want me to get up?"

"I'd prefer if you did. You ready to go?"

Mizuki opened her eyes, her smile languid. He looked handsome, forbidding and aloof in the harsh light of the inn's broken lamps. "I'm ready."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

First a _**BIG THANK YOU**_ to those who have been reading and/or reviewing until the very last chapter.

I know it's a cliffhanger but I can't find a neat way to round everything up, since the manga is still going on and I dunno what Aizen's complete plans are. I wanted to reveal who the last person is, but after some rewriting, I think I'll keep it ambiguous... If you review and ask then I'll provide my own answer, but bring your own subtext if you prefer.

(**Strumpeting alert**) Now writing _Hitsugaya's Date_, a T-rated fic, completely unplanned and uncharted and growing bigger by the second... (**Strumpeting ends**)


End file.
